Badalte Rishton ki kahani
by Cutie pari
Summary: A realtion of father and their son...father and son relationship is most beautiful relationship in the world but what will happen if a son hate his father to his core ...do they come together or not ?
1. Khafa

In jungle, all officers were taking his position... Abhijeet was leading the mission so he was giving all the instructions to his juniors...

Abhijeet: sr Inspector Daya aap apne mission pe jada focus kare meri chinta na kare...

Daya running behind him: Abhijeet meri baat to suno...mana ki tum senior ho par iska matlab ye to nhi ki tum bhi karoge..

Abhijeet in anger: mai vahi karunga jo mera dil karega...mujhe koi kuch bhi karne ke liye force nhi kar sakta..mai front se hi attack karunga (stressing the words)...got it officer Daya (pressing his teeth)

Daya again tried: Abhijeet plsss...kam se kam meri baat to sunlo...plsss...

Abhijeet again in tease but somehow his voice changed into hurt: kyun sunu mai tumhari baat...tumne meri baat suni thi ... oh sorry mai to bhool hi gaya tha ki tum ab bhut bare ho gaye ho ...apna faisla khud le sakta ho...to meri kya jaroorat hai..behtar yahi hoga ki hum ab ek dusre ke beech na pare..mai apni life jeeunga aur tum apni ...(saying this he left from there)

Daya 's eyes filled with so many tears...his face became totally wet.. remembering that how he didn't obey his brother and hurt him so much...

_Daya kahin nhi jaega...suna aapne...aap jante hai na uspe parso hi hamla hua hai fir aap aise kaise kar sakte hai ..._

_Acp pradyuman in strict voice; Abhijeet ye baat hum pahle hi discuss kar chuke hai...agar hume asli mujreem pakarna hai to hume ye risk lena hoga..._

_Abhijeet in anger: oh common Acp saheb ye aap mujreem pakarne ke liye nhi kar rahe hai...aap to bas duniya ko ye dikhana chahte hai ki aap kitne mahan hai...duty ke liye apne beto ki bali bhi charha sakte hai..._

_Acp in anger: Abhijeettttttt..._

_Daya intereupting between them aa he know the situation will become more worst if he didn't say something..._

_Bhaiya dad sahi keh rahe hai...unlogo ko daya chahiye na to simple unhe daya de dete hai na ...ek baar mai unke paas chala jayu fir us Raka ki gardan humare haath hogi..._

_Abhijeet looked at daya with shock, pain and hurt...he felt he has lost his brother...his heart get shattered as the first time in his life Daya opposed him...his chotu take decesion against him...but he composed himself and said:_

_Oh to ab tujhe bhi mai hi galat lagta hun na chotu...(daya became stunned he shook his head)...theek hai tumhe jo sahi lage tum vahi karo...afterall ab tumhare liye mai thori jaroori hun..._

_He left from there banging his house door..._

Daya came in present after listening gun firing ...he became alert and take his position...

After around one hour their mission became successful but Abhijeet 's hand got injured in this...

Daya in panick; Bhaiya... aapko ye chot...maine bola tha na aap front pe mat jayo...(in tears)..

chaliye hum jaldi hospital chalte hai...

Abhijeet jerked his hand and said in cold tone: mara nhi hun mai...bas goli chuke nikli hai...aur mai apna dhyan khud rakh sakta hun...(daya steps back and lowered his teary eyes )

Abhijeet tied handkerchief in his wound using his teeth and in this he noticed daya's red and puffy eyes...he felt pang in heart but he controlled himself reall well...they all collect evidence from jungle and came to bureau ...

**In Bureau...**

Acp in praising tone; well done officers...you have done a great job...itne bare gang ko pakarna... it's really a great achievement...

Swaraj in smile: Thank you sir...par sir iss mission ko hum successful kar paye because of Abhijeet sir...unhone itna accha plan banaya tha ki unki gang humari muthi me ana hi tha...

Acp sir in dry tone: good work sr . inspector Abhijeet...(abhijeet nodded silently...not a little smile was present on his face)

Abhijeet came to parking area and going to sat on car but Daya came infront of him...

Abhijeet in dry tone: Daya mere samne se hato...mujhe ghar jana hai...

Daya in smile; bhaiya mai hun na...mai aapko ghar pahunchata hun apni magical drive ke saath...

Abhijeet in attitude: no thanks...i 'll manage it...

Daya in serious tone: bhaiya aapko goli lagi hai...mai chhor deta hun na... pakka mai bilkul silent rahunga kuch bhi nhi bolunga...plsss (with teary voice)

Abhijeet silently sat on passenger seat...a broad smile appeared on daya's face... happily accept his driving seat and accelerate his deary car...

Daya stopped the car infront of a big beautiful bunglow...they both get down from car and entered inside the house...

Abhijeet directly went toward his room and sat tiredly on couch while closing his eyes...daya came to him and sat down on floor near his leg with a sad teary face...

Abhijeet still in same position: Daya mujhe kuch der akela chhor do ...plzz...mai abhi kisi se baat nhi karna chahta tha...

Daya in his most cutest tone: apne chotu se bhi nahi ?

Abhijeet in teary tone: nahi...kyunki ab chotu bara ho gya hai...mera chotu nhi raha...

Daya instantly hugged him tighly and said in teary tone: i m sorry bhaiya...maine aapki baat nhi suni...par trust me aap mere liye sab kuch ho bhaiya...mai kabhi bhi aapki jagah kisiko nhi de sakta...plsss maaf kardona mujhe...(with so much innocent tone )

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n: To. kya maaf karenge bhaiya apne chotu ko...abhi aur acp sir ke beech akhir hua kya jo vo log itne khafa hai ek dusre se...?**

**should i continue this or not...????**


	2. Sun le jara

Daya in tears; bhaiya plzzzz

Abhijeet in smile : ok jaa maaf kiya...(daya smiled )...ab mai jayu sone ?

Daya in naughty smile: jee nhi...(abhijeet confuse )...pahle first aid uske baad painkiller uske baad haldi vala dudh uske baad ...

Abhi cutting him in mid: daya bas bas bas...(daya laughed while Abhijeet took a deep sigh )

Daya opened his hankey and he did dressing while cleaning his wound...daya was blowing from mouth to sooth him while abhijeet was just staring him lovingly...

Daya noticed his gaze so asked with eyes "kya hua"... abhijeet nodded his head in no and ruffled his hair...

Daya in annoyed tone: bhaiya fir se baal kharab kar diya aapne...(abhijeet chukled in his irritation)

Abhijeet was going to say something when duo heard some voices from hall...they both looked each other with confusion...

Daya in confusion : ye kaisi awaj hai...

Abhijeet : chal neeche jake dekhte hai...(daya nodded and duo climbed down from stairs )

They both became shock as well as came in anger after seeing their so called Maasi jee ...she always used to create miss understanding between them don't know what she has problem with them...

Abhijeet in cold tone : hello aunty

Maasi : oh hello Abhijeet beta kaise ho ?

Abhijeet in dry tone: jee mai bilkul theek hun...(daya was standing beside abhijeet and was smiling inside seeing his brother irritation)

Mala came with cup of tea and by mistake of Daya all coffe split up on her saree...(all were shock )

Daya in tention; i m sorry aunty galti se ho gya...maine jaan ke nhi kiya...

Maasi in anger ; whatttt galti se ho gya...itni mehangi saree kharab kar di..pata nahi tum jaise manhoos ko pradyuman jee kaise jhel rahe hai abhi tak..(daya's heart pinched badly with the word **Manhoos**...tears fall down from his eyes)

Abhijeet in anger: Mrs gupta aap mere bhai se tameej se baat kijiye to behtar hoga aapke liye...

Mrs gupta : galat kya kaha maine...ye larka to suru se hi manhoos hai, paida hote hi meri behan ko kha gaya...

Abhijeet shouted in anger : Mrs gupta...(daya rushed from there while hiding his tears... abhijeet's heart pinched badly to see his brother's tear)...

Mrs gupta : accha hua bala tali...

Abhijeet with fiery eyes looked at her and said in anger; aap humse bari hai to iska ye matlab nhi ki aap jo kahengi vo hum chupchap sun lenge...aap hoti kaun hai mere bhai ko kuch bhi kahne vali...mere ghar me ake uski insult karne vali...haan (he was looking really angry )

Mrs gupta : maasi hun mai tumhari..tameez se baat karo...

Abhijeet in teasing tone : aur sirf usi vajah se mai aapko bardast kar raha hun varna ab tak dhakke marke bahar nikal diya hota...

Acp pradyuman came there and listen this...he came in anger and said: kya ho raha hai ye... abhijeet ye tum kis tarah se baat kar rahe ho apne maasi se...

Abhijeet in anger : sir aap nhi jante inhone Daya ko...

Acp raising his hand ; bas mujhe aur kuch nhi sunna...tum abhi isi vakt inse maafi mangoge...(maasi smiled evily while abhijeet looked toward Acp in shock first then in anger )

Abhijeet pressing his teeth : mai inse maafi nhi mangunga...(smiled painfully )main bhi kitna befakoof hun jo aap jaise insaan se maine kuch expect kiya...thanks mujhe fir se apni jagah pe sahi karne ke liye aur khudko meri najro se aur jada girane ke liye...(saying this he also left the house without looking at them )

**on road...**

Abhijeet was totally worried as daya was not receiving his call first and now it was coming switch off...

Abhijeet in anger and worry : sit kahan gaya ye larka...sab jagah dhoond liya par kuch pata nhi chal raha...(tears crept in his eyes) pata nhi kahan hoga kis haal me hoga... ek to phonene bhi off karke rakha hua hai..(suddenly a through came in his mind)...kahin vo vahan to nhi gya...

**On pradyuman side...**

Mrs gupta ; vaise pradyuman jee aapko nhi lagta ki aapke dono bete aapkw haath se nikalte jaa rahe hai...kahin aisa na ho ki ye dono aapko chhorke kahin aur chale jaye..mai to aapki subhchintak hone ke nate bas aapko salah de rahi hun ki vakt rahte sab sambhal lena chahiye...accha mai ab chalti hun...(pradyuman nodded and she left from there )

**Pradyuman pov: jitna sab kuch sambhalne ki kosis kar raha hun utna hi sab kuch ulajhta ja raha hai...kaise yakeen dilau mai Abhijeet ko ki mai kabhi bhi undono ka bura nhi soch sakta...**

**Maanta hun mujhse bhut bari galti hui hai...nhi sayad gunah hua hai par...(he sat on the couch with dejected face )... kya mujhe tumse kabhi maafi nhi milegi abhijeet?**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet reached at the temple and saw that his soul was sitting on the stair while leaning on the wall with closed eyes ...he reached near daya with fast step ... tears crept in his eyes seeing his broken soul...he composed himself well and called him in loving tone : Daya...(daya didn't open his eyes but his sobbing voice increase)...chotu ek baar apne bhaiya se baat bhi nahi karega haan ...plzzz idhar dekh na...

Now daya couldn't resist himself...he just hug his brother tightly and burst out in hard crying...his body was shivering badly... Abhijeet was feeling so bad for his jaan...he just gave him time to expell himself...

Daya in broken tone: bhaiya...maine mumma ko nhi mara na...(tears fall down from abhijeet's eyes)...kya sach me mai mahoos hun, meri vajah se mumma ki maut

Abhijeet jerked him from hug and scold him: daya kya bake ja raha hai tu, ek thappar lagunga na sare akal theekane aa jaenge teri..(daya lowered his head ... abhijeet became soft and cupped daya's face)... chotu tujhe pata hai na , tu jaan hai meri...jab tu aisi baate karta hai to mujhe kitni chot pahunchti hai...fir kyun karta hai aisi baat...(wiping his tear)...ek baat kan kholke sun tu sirf mera bhai hai, meri jeene ki vajah hai aur kuch bhi nhi...

Daya looked at him with teary eyes and hugged his brother tightly with all might...while saying a low sorry... daya buried his wet face on his brother's shoulder...

**Abhijeet pov; sorry meri jaan...tera bhai tujhe hurt hone se nhi bacha paya... bachpan se lekar aaj tak tere ankhon me ansoo nhi ane diya...teri muskurahat dekhne ke liye apna sab kuch tujhpe vaar diya ...kitna accha hota hume kabhi sachai ka pata hi nhi chalta aur na hume itna dukh sehna parta...but i promise ab se mai kisiko bhi tujhe hurt nhi karne dunga...Acp pradyuman ko bhi nahi (in anger)**

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n: Thank you so much guys for your precious reviews ...love you all...**

**Nussat Ali : Hi dear...welcome here... it's totally different from bejubaan..but yeah it's all about trio.. I m really glad after finding your review...thank u so much and i will try to stand on your expectation...hope to see you soon...**

**Abhi Holic: hello dear welcome to my ff story and dear mujhe aapki baat ka bilkul bura nhi laga...tank u for your review...**

**pooja abhideewani : Hi baccha...thank u so much for your review and i will update soon the sequel of farz ya rishta...don't worry...**

**Bye...tc...**


	3. pain

_Acp mumbling in his own ; ek to mujhe bureau jane ke liye late ho raha hai aur pata nahi ye pooja kahan hai...(calling her loudly ) pooja..pooja...jaldi ayo yaar mera tie nhi mil raha..._

_Pooja came in room and gave him tie with ; ye lijiye aapka tie bed pe hi to para tha...aapko na ek bhi cheej nhi__pradyuman cutting her : ise bandhega kaun..?_

_pooja shook her head in small smile and then tied the tied around his neck ...pradyuman was staring at him lovingly..._

_Pooja while focusing on tie ': aise kya dekh rahe hai aap ?_

_Acp in smile; bas yahi pata lagane ki kosis kar raha hun ki koi itna khoobsurat kaise ho sakta..?_

_A shy smile appeared on her face, she said while tighting the grip of tie : aap kabhi nhi sudhar sakte na...(pradyuman nodded his head in no )_

_Pooja took vermilion box from dressing table and kept in front of him who in smile fill her mang...she bent down to touch his feet when pradyuman stopped her with : ahan ye sab karne ki jaroorat nhi hai , abhi doctor ne mana kiya hai aapko jada jhookne ke liye grabbing her from shoulder )_

_pooja in smile : par itne se jhookne se kya ho jaega..._

_Acp : meri pyari patni jee mai apne ane wale angel ke liye itna sa bhi risk nhi le sakta (pooja 's smile deepend )..._

_He took vallet, kercief and badge while giving so many lectures and instruction to her : khana time pe kha lena aap mere liye wait karne ki jaroorat nhi hai ..koi bhi problem to turant call karna mujhe..aur sabse important baat aap koi bhi kaam ko haath nhi lagaengi.. chupchap leti rahengi aur dawai ka dose to bilkul bhi miss (he stopped his lecture with a loving call "dad" and pooja's eyes became wide seeing her kids condition)_

_Pradyuman looked at the doorstep where his son and nephew both were standing while breathing heavily , their clothes were full of mud...__Pradyuman in belwidered : ye kya karke aye ho aap dono..(moving fastly toward them )...abhi, rishav kahan the aap dono._..

_Rishav mummbled__ : dande kha rahe the ...(abhijeet pinch him when he came in his world )...uncle wo hum bahar khel rahe the..._

_Acp kneely looked at them with head to toe and asked strictly: Rishav you know na mujhe jhoot pasand nhi, batayo kya karke aye ho ? (Rishav started looking downward _)

_Abhijeet__ in innocent voice : sacchi dad humne kuch nhi kiya...hm bas hiden seek khel lahe the..(pinched rishav and asked him through eyes to control his fear)_

_Acp smiled and knelt down ...he wiped the mud from his teddy's cheek : accha to mere baite hide n seek khel rahe the (they nodded together like a pendulum)...to fir sharma jee ke garden se amrud kaun chura raha tha ?_

_Abhijeet instantly: amlud nhi dad aam (his mouth became wide realising his word while acp glared both of them hardly )_

_Rishav hiding abhijeet behined his back : uncle isme jeet ki koi galti nhi hai..._

_Acp in anger : Rishav maine kitni baar mana kiya hai aap dono ko wahan jane se par aapdono sunte hi nahi (they both started looking downward )...log kya kahenge pata hai aapko yahi ki acp ke ghar ke bacche chor hai (stressing the word )_

_Abhijeet eyes filled up with so many little drops of water which hurt pooja badly so she interrupt : Acp saheb ho gyi galti baccho se, ab iske liye inhe dantna band kijiye aap...__Acp looked at her in disappointment and left from there..._

_Pooja : Rishav jayo beta change karlo aap bhi, mai abhi ko taiyar kar deti hun...(he nodded and left from there )_

_Pooja looked down at her soul who was wiping his tears with his little fingers ...she knelt down and cupped his face : abhi bas beta, aise nhi rote..._

_Abhijeet in tears : mumma dad bhut bule hai, vo humesa mujhe aul bhaiya ko dantte lahte hai...(weeping badly )_

_Pooja hugged him and squeezed her kid tightly in the loving shell who was still sobbing badly...accha accha mai dantungi aapke dad ko ki vo mere gudde ko danta na kare..._

_Abhijeet in heavy tone : promichh?_

_pooja__ kissing on his head : pakka promise ...(abhijeet became little calm after this and hugged her mother more tightly)_

_After changing the dress abhijeet came down ward to his brother and sat beside him..._

_Abhijeet in sad tone : bhaiya i m sholly...meli wajah se aapko daant pari..._

_Rishav taking his baby in lap : mere bullet ko mujhse sorry bolne ki jaroorat nhi (squeezing his cheek lovingly )_

_Abhijeet keeping head on his chest (said in cute angry tone ): pal galti to silf meli thi na, aapne kyun nhi bola dad ko ki shalma uncle ke ghal mai akele gaya tha...kitna danta dad ne aapko.._

_Rishav in smile carresing his hair : accha baba sorry...aage se nahi karunga ...ok ? (abhijeet said nothing except burrying his face more on his bhaiya's chest who smiled and kissed on his forehead )_

_Pooj has tears in her eyes seeing their bond...she always felt proud on their both sons...they are not real brothers but they love each other beyond the limit...she started to move down on staircase but suddenly her feet slip and she rolled down on stair as a football..._

_Two loud voices echoed in air stimulately : Mummmma / Tai jeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Abhijeet opened his eyes with jerk with shout of mumma...he was sweating profusely, his breathing was fast , after looking around he graabbed the scenario that he was dreaming... that's not only dream that was his past..he glanced at the left side where his chotu was sleeping...he took a deep sigh... caressing his hair lovingly he moved out from there...

Acp's sleep also get disturb with the feeling of thirst...he move inside the kitchen to fetch water but stopped at the trance seeing that terrace door was still open...

Acp : ye chhat ka darwaja khula kaise hai, maine to khud band kiya tha...ek baar dekh leta hun tassali ho jaegi ..(he came on terrace and saw that abhijeet was standing and ,his back was toward him )

Acp to himself ; ye yahan itni raat gye kya kar raha hai...(he move toward him and about to touch him when abhijeet himself turn...)

Acp became stunned seeing cigerrate on his hand... abhijeet also came in shock...he immediately throw it on the floor and rubbed it with shoes )

Acp stared him for sometime and then gave a tight slap on his cheek ...chee abhijeet..mai soch bhi nhi sakta tha ki tum kabhi itni ghatiya harkat kar sakte ho... (in heavy tone ) pooja ke diye hue sanskar itni jaldi bhool gye tum.?

Abhijeet in cold tone ; ho gya aapka...ab mai jayu ?

Acp in shock ; abhijeet tum ...kya ab meri baato ka tumpe koi asar nhi..

Abhijeet in teasing tone : mai aapko kuch nhi mata sir except a senior...chuki mai abhi ghar pe hun to aapka order follow karne ke liye mai bilkul bhi bond nhi hun...(in piching tone ) aur ayenda se mujhpe haath uthane ki aap sochna bhi mat kyunki ye hak sirf mumma aur bhaiya ka tha...

Acp in anger : mera pura hak hai tumpar abhijeet...bete ho tum mere

Abhijeet shouted angrily : par mai aapko apna dad nhi mata (acp shocked )...ye bekar ke rishte jorne ki kosis karna chor dijiye aap...

Acp grabbing his arm ; agar tumhe itni hi problem hai mujhse to kyun rahte ho mere saath tum...dikhava karne ki kya jaroorat hai tumhe ?

Abhijeet jerking his hand : vo mai aapko batana jaroori nhi samajhta..haan par ek rishta jaroor hai humare beech aur vo hai nafrat ka...(saying this he left from there leaving stunned Acp behined )

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n: Thanks for your so much loving rresponse...i m really oblized to all of you...and sorry for late update...**

**Next update after getting same response...tc )))))**


	4. past

Acp come back to his room and sat down on sofa with thud sound.. Abhijeet's all pinching words were tearing his heart in so much pieces...he was feeling so scattered that his son "his abhi " hated him to the core.. tears of pain came into his eyes, he glanced at his wife's photo and took it on lap and spread his hand on her face...some water drops fall down on her picture...

Acp in wet tone : pooja kyun chali gyi tum mujhe akela chhorkar...? dekh rahi ho na tumhara abhi kitna badal gya hai...(in innocent teary tone ) wo to mujhe ab dad bhi nhi bolta aur aaj to usne keh diya ki wo naf..nafrat karta hai mujhse...mera beta, mera abhi nafrat karta hai apne dad se..(hide her frame in chest )..kaas uss din mai time rahte tumhe hospital le jata...

_**In hospital...**_

_Doctor looking downward: I m sorry sir hum aapki biwi aur bacche ko nahi bacha paye .__aapne unhe yahan lane me bhut der kar di thi...seerhiyon se girne ke wajah se unke pet me internal bleeding bhut ho chuki thi...humne apni taraf se bhut kosis ki but unhe nahi bacha paye..._

_Acp stammerd ; nahi ...bacha..paye.._

_Doctor pressing his shoulder : please aap sambhaliye apne aapko..(acp looked at him with blank eyes )...(showing some paper ) ye kuch formality paper hai aap sign kar dijiyega inpe...(and he left from there )_

_He sat on bench with blank expression...he was remembering all that happy and sad time which he spent with her..her adorable smile was coming in front of him...her scarifice for his family...her mature behaviour, everything was jerking him badly...he was not believing that from now he can't feel her fregnance...he can't do fight with her for small things.. he can't share his pain now to anyone because he has lost his half soul...he can't..he can't..he can't...(Acp hide his face in palm and burst out in crying , he was crying whole heartedly...today he couldn't control his emotions and, his image of being stone hearted has totally broke down with his tears )_

_He stopped his voice when he saw Rishav was running roward him..."abhi " a name came from his mouth... he has lost his everything..now he has not strength to lose his kid...he have to be strong for his soul..for his son...composing himself...he stood up and ask Rishav in panick voice : kya hua beta...tum itne ghabraye kyun ho aur abhi wo kahan hai...?_

_Rishav in tears : uncle Abhi na uss kamre me chala gya jahan tai jee hai...maine use bhut rokne ki (acp didn't listen anything he just rushed toward the room )_

_Nurse was trying to tacle Abhijeet : beta aap please bahar jaye, aapki mumma so rahi hai na ?_

_Abhijeet didn't listen her...his total focus was shifted to a little creature who was lying on baby chamber...his eyes sparked to see a new born baby...he with little step move near the baby who was looking lifeless...but abhijeet was lost in the baby's cuteness...he took the baby on his lap and hugged the baby from his chest ...and a miracles happen...feeling the warmth of his elder brother...the baby's toe shook..and the baby 's sweet voice of crying echoed in the room...(Acp, nurse and Rishav trio stopped in his trance...they have shocking expression on their face )_

_Nurse in happiness : It's miracle..mai abhi doctor ko bula ke lati hun...(she rushed from there )_

_Doctor was also stunned ...he took the baby fastly in emergency ward...patting Abhijeet's head who gave a confuse and innocent smile..._

_Abhijeet looked toward his dad and rushed near him...pradyuman lift him in his lap : dad vo mumma ta angel tha na (in surprise )..mumma jab neeni neeni se uthte ucchko dekhengi to bhut happy ho jaegi na ?_

_Acp didn't say anything he just hide his soul rightly in chest dropping few salty drpos ...he gave a silent glance to Rishav who nodded and took abhijeet with him who was asking many things about the little creatures..._

_Acp move near pooja..he carreses her hair and gave a soft kiss on her head...__thank u apne angel ko wapas karne ke liye "...he wiped the tears from his cheek which was running down like a river..._

_**After 5 years of demise of pooja...Rishav used to take care the both kids as Acp was busy in his dury...he was getting rear time to spent some quality time with his family...**_

_Acp in smile : Rishav beta , padhai kaisi chal rahi hai aapki...?_

_Rishav in smile ; acchi chal rahi hai uncle...parso se hi humare semmestar start hone wale hai..._

_Acp cupping his face : i know you will do your best (kissed on his head )...beta tumhe jitna thanks kahu utna kam hai, agar aaj tumne abhi, daya ko nhi sambhala hota to pata nhi kaise sambhalta mai unhe ?_

_Rishav in smile : uncle aapne bhi to mere mom dad ke jane ke baad sambhala, mujhe kabhi unki kami mehsoos nhi di...to fir maine bhi to wahi kiya na...apne chhote bhaiyon ko sambhalne ka kaam to baron ka hi hota hai na..._

_Acp smiled in tears..he hugged him tightly while patting his head..._

Acp came in present listening loud thunder storm...he hurriedly close all the windows and with strong wind the frame of Rishav wchich was hung on the wall fall down on floor and broke down into so many pieces...

Acp pick up the photo frame removing the glasses ...his eyes filled up with so many tears of guilt, hurt and pain seeing his smiling face...

**Acp tumne humare saath game khela na, dekh uska tohfa tere pyare bhateeje ko dunga...aur vo tohfa hai maut...**

Acp's body jerk badly..he took a painful sigh and kept the frame on table and, move from there...

**In shooting Range**

Abhijeet's remember his father teary and helpless eyes and he felt anger on himself to hurt his dad but in next moment he remembered about Rishav whom he lost forever just because of his dad and the guilt again covered inside his hate...he was feeling so helpless and trapped

He pick up the gun in anger and frustration and started to firing aimlessly on shooting board ...he was expelling his all anger by firing...he stopped with a touch on his shoulder...

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n: Thanks to all those who reviewed in previous chapter but guys reviews are decreasing day by day...please reviews friend...**

**Duo lover : Your plot was amazing, if i have got time then i will surely write...tc )))**


	5. Guilt

**A/n : Hey-Nuz , dear happy birthday..sorry for being late..meri taraf se aapke liye ye chapter as a Birthday gift...don't know aapko pasand ayega ya nhi...will waiting for your response...**

Abhijeet turned and became shock to see Daya there..he asked in strict tone ; Daya tum ...tum itni raat gye yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Daya in straight tone : aur yahi sawal mai aapse poochu to ...

Abhijeet in anger : tum koi bhi baat ka seedha jawab nhi de sakte na ...

Daya looking straight into his eyes : aapne ciggerate kyun pi bhaiya...aur dad ne aapko danta to aap ulta un se larke yahan aa gye..?

Abhijeet in strict tone ; mujhe nahi lagta Daya ki tum abhi itne bare hue ho ki mujhse sawal jawab kar sako..(in warning tone ) aur tumhare liye accha yahi hoga ki tum mere aur sir ke mamle me na paro...

Daya in determine tone : parunga..har baar parunga..agar baat aapke saath kuch galat hone ki hai to mai parunga..chahe wo aap khud kare ya koi aur (in sharp tone )

Abhijeet in teasing tone : Acp saheb ne bahut accha tareeka socha hai mujhe pareshan karne ka...khud ki baat chali nahi to tumhe itni raat gaye trained karke bhej diya mere paas (daya looked at him in anger )...dekh chhotu mera deemag abhi bhut garam hai, main nahi chahta ki gusse me main kuch ulta seedha kehdu tujhe...

Daya in frustrated tone ; bhaiya aap aisa kyun kar rahe hai apne saath...kab tak apna gam yuhi chupate rahenge...(in pain ) kam se kam humara nahi to Rishav bhaiya ka hi sochlo (Abhijeet's body jerked )...aaj agar wo hote to aapko aise dekhkar kya beetta unpar (abhijeet was silent )... (in cold tone after some seconds of silence ) agar aapka gussa thanda ho jaye to please ghar aa jana ...

Daya left from there with fast step and Abhijeet sat there while resting his head on bench...a silent pearl slip down from his eyes ...a small memory flashed in his mind...

_**Flashback...**_

_Ronit (Abhijeet's collage friend); Abhijeet yaar tujhe un logo se panga nhi lena chahiye tha...tu janta hai na, kitne badmas hai wo log ?_

_Abhijeet in anger : to kya chupchap tumhari ragging karte deka unhe (ronit shook his head )...unhe jo karna hai karle mai unse koi darta nhi...ok ?_

_Somebody tap on his shoulder and said : wo to sachme dekh liya humne ki tu sachme bhut tehri cheej hai.._

_Abhijeet jerked his hand from his shoulder : excuse me... i m not interested to talk with you_

_Ronit in fear : Ravi bhaiya , abhijeet ki taraf se mai aapse maafi mangta hun , aage se aisa kuch nhi karega wo..par iss baar chhor dijiye..._

_Abhijeet in shock and anger uttered : what the hell Ronit...kis baat ki maafi jab maine kuch galat kiya hi nahi ?_

_Ronit cutting him in anger : Abhijeet will you be just shut up ?_

_Ravi asiding Ronit and stood infront of Abhijeet ... Abhijeet was looking into his eyes without fear (Ronit sense the upcoming danger so he rushed to call Riahav because he knew Only Rishav could handle Abhijeet when he came in anger )_

_..._

_Rishav was practicing the basket ball match when Ronit came running there in tension..he was totally Wet with his sweat and was breathing heavily..._

_Rishav in smile : Ronit Olympic me participate kar rahe ho kya...(he noticed Ronit's expression so asked in worry )...kya hua bacche koi problem hai kya ?_

_Ronit in tension : bhaiya wo abhi.. abhijeet (Rishav's expression change in minute listening Abhijeet's name )_

_Rishav : Abhijeet..kya hua use , vo theek to hai (in panick ) ?_

_Ronit In fear : bhaiya wo Ravi ke saath hai...maine bhut kosis ki use side karne ki par wo sun hi nahi raha tha..._

_Rishav in shock : whattttt...Ronit tum use Ravi ke paas akela chhorkar aye ho...(in tension ) chalo jaldi..._

_..._

_They came running in the campus...Rishav's eyes belwildered in anger seeing the scenario..._

_Abhijeet was smoking the cigerrate...he was coughing badly..tears were rolling down from his eyes in speed and Ravi and his all friends were laughing on his condition..._

_Rishav in loud angry tone : kya ho raha hai ye sab ???_

_Abhijeet saw Rishav and became shock as well as scared...his throat became dry in fear..._

_Ravi in teasing smile : are kuch nahi Rishav ...(in smirking tone ) tumhare bhai ko bara hona seekha raha tha...ab kya jeendgi bhar use baccha banake rakhoge tum ?_

_Rishav in sharp tone : use kuch bhi seekhane aur padhane ke liye mai kaafi hun...(he snatched the cigerrate from Abhijeet's hand and gave an angry look to him who just down his head in fear )...tumlogo ko maine pahle bhi bola tha aur ab bhi keh raga hun, mere bhai se sur rehna tumlog (in warning tone )_

_He grabbed Abhijeet's hand and took him away giving an angry glance to all..._

_**Ronit pov : baap re...Rishav bhaiya ka gussa to aaj saantve asmaan par hai... abhijeet tu to aaj gaya...**_

_**In house...**_

_Rishav __in anger : deemag naam ka cheej hai tumme ya nahi..? kya kar rahe the tum wahan...haan... ciggerate, chee...bhut bare banne ka sauk char gya hai aapko ...(in frusturation ) man to kar raha hai ek jhapar lagayu abhi..._

_Abhijeet in fear ; bhaiya...i m sorry...wo log mujhe baccha bolke chida rahe the...unhone mujhe challange diya ki mai ye pee nahi sakta..._

_Rishav shouted in anger : jeet...are u out of mind (abhijeet shievered badly from his loud voice )...koi bhi aapko kuch bhi challange karega aur aap use accept kar loge... that's why kyunki aapko unhe show kana tha ki aap bacche nahi ho ... (in irritation) what rubbish you are ?... tumne aaj mujhe bhut chot pahunchayi hai jeet...(in pain ) maine apne jeet se aisi umeed nahi ki thi..._

_Abhijeet instantly holdi his ear : bhaiya...i m sorry...please mujhe maaf kardo...(in tears) maine jaan boojh ke aisa nahi kiya...unlogo ne mujhe pr..protest kiya tha...(he statred sobbing like a kid ) please bhaiya ...ab se nahi karunga mai...pakka..._

_Rishav smiled a bit seeing his cute nd scared brother but he maintained his seriouness and ask : pakka nahi karoge ?_

_Abhijeet wiping his tear : pakka nahi karunga...(Rishav hugged his silly brother who burried his face on his shoulder )_

_Abhijeet in innocent tone (peeping his face from hug ): bhaiya ab aap gussa nahi ho na ..._

_Rishav ruffled his hair : koi itne pyare bacche se kabhi gussa ho sakta hai kya (abhijeet smiled shyly )...par bacche promise me aap us jehar ko fir kabhi haath nahi lagaoge ..._

_Abhijeet in cute tone ; bhaiya 's promise..._

_Rishav pulling his cheek : ye hui na mere bullet wali baat..._

_Abhijeet seperated with pout : bhaiya mai bullet nahi hun..._

_Rishav in naughty tone : accha to kya hai mera bullet...(he started tickling abhijeet who just burst out in laugh )_

Abhijeet was still smiling remembering that sweet moment and suddenly he opened his eyes in jerk getting that he was just remembering his past...now his bhaiya is not with him... tears stared forming in his eyes...bhaiya maine aapka promise tora na danto na mujhe...maine dad se bhi bsdtameezi se baat ki...chhotu ka bhi dil dukhaya... please danto na mujhe ake...please bhaiya...please (he started crying in his voice hiding his face in palm )

**Next morning...**

Acp sir was sitting on his cabin looking at his both sons who was busy in staring the computer... both were looking so pale, dull and broken...and Abhijeet's eyes were swelled as well as red signaling about his lack of sleeping...

salunkhe grabbing Acp's attention : aise kya dekh rahe ho boss ...?

Acp in low tone : kuch nhi salunkhe...

salunkhe while pressing his hand : Acp kya baat hai yaar.. tu itna thaka hara kyun lag raha hai mujhe.. fir se abhijeet ne kuch kaha kya tujhe...

Acp in hurt tone : haan kaha na...farher's Day ke din mere bete ne mujhse kaha ki wo mujhse nafrat karta hai...itna nafrat ki wo meri sakal bhi nhi dekhna nhi chahta (his voice choked )

Salunkhe in shock : Abhijeet ne tumhe aisa kaha... unbelievable...(in pain ) yaar tu use samjhata kyun nhi ki jo hua usme teri galti nahi thi...tu bas apne duty ke haatho majboor tha...

Acp in denying tone : nahi salunkhe..galti meri hi thi ki mai Rishav ko nahi bacha paya...(in guilty tone ) agar main tab sahi faisla leta to mere teeno bete aaj mere saath hote.. khus hote...(in anger ) mai bhut bura baap hun yaar...maine apne duty ke liye apne ek bete ki bali chada di...Rishav kabhi maaf nahi karega mujhe...kabhi nahi...mere saath jo bhi ho raha hai na wo bilkul sahi ho raha ha...(he turned to wipe his tear )

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thank you so much for your reviews.. and many many thanks for revewing last chapter of Farishta...now will meet u in update of DS...**


	6. Flashback

Acp move toward the window and statrted rembering the incident which happened few years ago...

_**Flashback...**_

_**(A/n: Abhijeet is 16 years old while daya is 10 years old...)**_

_Acp came back to his home and saw his younger son was sitting with fula hua face..Acp sir move towards him .._

_Acp in smile : kya hua mere chhote miyan aise kyun baithe ho ?_

_Daya with pout : mujhe kisi se bhi baat nahi karni..mai gussa hun sab se (straighting his face in anger while crossing his hand on his chest )_

_Acp in shock : are par maine kya kiya...?_

_Abhijeet coming from kitchen said in teasing tone : kuch nahi hua dad...bas janab ko nautanki karne ki sujhi hai ..(daya looked toward abhijeet with fiery eyes and move inside the room __)_

_Acp in disppointed tone ; abhi kya hua beta..aaj saheb ka para itna high kyun hai ?_

_Abhijeet in smile : are kuch nahi hya dad..wo kl Rishav bhaiya apni training puri karke ane wale hai na to main aaj subah se unke kamre ki setti karne me lag gaya fir (added in low scary tone ) chhotu ko chhokar khud shopping pe chala gaya..._

_Acp worriedly ; Abhi maine aapko kitni baar kaha hai na akele bahar nahi jana hai..fir kyun gaye aap...aur upar se bechare bacche ko bhi ghar pe chhor diya...(in tease ) ab wo gussa nahi karega to kya karega .haan ?_

_Abhijeet in irritation : dad aapko to pata hai na chhotu ka...wo kisi bhi dukan me jane ke baas 10 ghante to jaroor lagta hai ...aur aaj mere paas bilkul bhi wakt nhi tha itna...aaj to mai bilkul nahi manane wala use ...bhut jiddi ho gya ye..huh..._

_Suddenly Abhijeet's heard daya's scream: ahhhh abhi bhaiya...jaldi ayo...mere ankh me saboon lag gayi..._

_Abhijeet ran hurriedly toward his chhotu in panick while acp shook his head in smile "in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta ...ek pal larte hai ek pal manate hai " he chuckled in his own_

_Abhijeet went to washroom and subbed Daya who was crying while rubbing his eyes : chhotu haath neeche kar... (he hold daya's hand firmly while daya was just struggling to freed his hand )_

_Daya in anger -pain -filled voice ; ahhhhh bhaiya chhoro...jal raha hai mujhe...__Abhijeet shook his head and washed Daya's face with splashing the water who really felt relax after this. .._

_Abhijeet wiped his face with soft towel neatly and asked in concern ; chhotu ab to nahi jal raha na baccha ...abhi theek hai na ?_

_Daya in attitude : aapne kyun help ki meri...mai khud kar sakta tha..ok ? (and he move inside his room and sat on bed )_

_Abhijeet in rash murmured : huh nakhre to dekho saheb ke...pahle kaise sher ki tarah dahar maar raha tha aur ab mujhe hi attitude dikha raha hai...huh...(but again in loving tone ) sahebjade ka gussa bilkul mujhpe gaya hai..._

_He also move inside and saw his chhotu with narrowing his eyes who was busy in hus study..._

_Abhijeet in smile laid beside him and ask in loving tone ; kya padh raha mera bhai..._

_Daya in serious tone :English_

_Abhijeet peeped while saying : accha dekhu to (but he stopped seeing a comic book inside the english course book )_

_Abhijeet patting his head with tease; ahan haathi ke daant khane ke kuch aur_ _dikane ke kuch aur...haain_

_Daya in fear (looking his reflection on mirror ): bhaiya mere to aapse bhi chhote teeth hai (abhijeet confused while daya added in anger )...aapne jhoot kyun bola ki mere haathi jitne bare daant hai ...haan ?_

_Abhijeet who just came out from shock burst out in big laugh which rises the temperature bar of this chhotu..._

_Daya in frustration : aap bas hanste hi raho khee khee khee khee...(in warning tone ) kl rishav bhaiya aenge na to waki theek karenge aapko..huh.._

_Abhijeet controlled his laugh and pulled his chotu from behined in his chest and cuddled him..._

_Abhijeet in loving tone : sorry baccha..(__ruffling his hair )_

_Daya cosily adjusting himself on his bhaiya 's chest said in soggy tone : aapko pata hai mujhe kitna bura laga jab aap mujhe chhorke chale gye the..._

_Abhijeet patting his head softly : mai ny aise aisa nahi karna tha na...(in dramatic tone ) iss baar bas maffi dedo hujoor..._

_Daya laughed and hugged his brother more tightly and Abhijeet gave a soft kiss on his forehead.._

_Abhijeet in soft tone : gudda tu yahin baithke padhai kar mai dad ko khana deke ata hun..._

_Daya in sweet tone : ok bhaiya...(Abhijeet left from there while patting his cheek )_

_Abhijeet was serving the food and acp sir was sitting on dining silently obersving his son's face with a sweet smile ..._

_Abhijeet noticed his gaze so asked in confusion ; kya hua dad aap aise kya dekh rahe hai ?_

_Acp sir in smile : bas apne samajhdar bete ko dekh raha hun jo kab itna bara ho gya pata hi nahi chala (spreading hand on his head )_

_Abhijeet in shy smile : dadddd_

_Acp laughed on his son's atics then said in naught flare ; agar aapke sahebjade ka gussa thanda ho gya ho to bolo khana kha lene.._

_Abhijeet in tease : dad chhotu kabhi apna gussa khane pe nahi nikalta ...kyunki use khali pet_

_Acp completing : gussa bhi nahi kiya jata (father and son both looked at each other and then burst out in laugh )..._

_Abhijeet also sat and took his bite but acp hold his hand while fowarding the bite : aaj mere gudde ko mai khilaunga (abhijeet smiled sweetly )_

_Abhijeet in happy tone : Dad aapko pata hai maine bhaiya ke liye bhut kuch khareed ke rakha hai...(in excited tone ) dad please aap na kuch dino ki chhuti le lena fir hum sab bhut masti karenge..._

_Acp sir nodded while enjoying his son's facial expressions which was telling him how much he is excited to meet his bhaiya.._

_After the dinner... pradyuman laid down Abhijeet beside Daya who has already dozzed off...Acp sir kissed on daya's head and turn to go when he heard..._

_Abhijeet in soothing smile : good night Dad...love you..._

_Acp sir shook his head in smile, bent over him and gave a soft kiss on his cheek : good night my son...(Abhijeet smiled broadly which gave a pleasure to Acp sir )_

_**Next morning in bureau...**_

_Acp sir was working in his cabin when his landline ring he pick up the call happily as he thought it was Rishav : Hello Rishav...kahan ho tum beta...kitni der se call kar raha hun tumhe..._

_Person on another call ; Ahan lagta hai Acp saheb ko bhut utsukta hai apne bhateeje se milne ka ?_

_Acp coming in his alert mode asked in strict tone : kaun bol rahe ho tum...(realising something ) ek minute maine tumgara awaj kahin aur bhi suna hai...(rubbing his forehead he exclaimed in anger )...tum pragyav bol rahe ho na ...haan..._

_Person in teasing tone : waah Acp maan gye tumhari yaadash ko (added in hatred tone ) ..sahi pehchana bilkul tumne mujhe mai wahi pragyav bol raha hun jise Tumne pure bureau ke samne bejjat karke suspend kiya tha...aur yakeen mano Acp pradyuman wo tumhari jeendgi ki sabse bari bhool thi..._

_Acp in anger : Tum jaise rishwatkhor officer ko suspend karke maine koi galti nahi ki, aur agar mera bas chalta to tumhe puri jeendgi jail me chakki peeswata tumhe ..._

_Pragyav shouted in anger : aie Acp apni aukat me rahkar baat kar samjha..aur ek baat kaan kholke sunle tu tera jo bhateeja hai na Rishav use kidnap kar liya hai maine...mere kabje me hai vo.._

_Acp in fear and anger ; kya bak rahe ho tum..._

_pragyav in laughing : hahahah...mai koi bak nahi raha acp , kuch der baad tumhe iska saboot khud mil jayega...(in tease ) aur iss call ko track karake apna time waste mat karna kyunki mai sim fekne wala hun...(and he cut the cull )_

_Acp in frustration : hello...hello...dam it phone kaat diya...(suddenly he listened a msg pop up sound in his mobile so he opened the folder and became shock to see Rishav who was tying unconscious on chair with lots of scratches and wounds over his body )...He became spellbound...his heart pinched badly to see Rishav in that condition..._

Acp came in present listening knock sound on the door..he hurriedly wiped his tear and made serious face...

Salunkhe in composing tone : Are Abhijeet tum...kuch kaam tha kya tumhe ?

Abhijeet noticed the wet eyelashes of his father but he ignored and said in cold tone : sir lifeline hospital se call aya tha ...unhone hume immediately bulaya hai...

Acp in formal tone : theek hai tumlog jake dekhlo kya baat hai...

Abhijeet respond with : yes sir (he left from there giving a silent glance to his father )

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thank you so much for reading and reviewing...hope you liked this chapter...milte hai next update me...**

**Tab tak ke liye... bubye...tc )))))**

**Love u all...**


	7. A mistake

**Lifeline Hospital**

Abhijeet to receptionist : We r from cid...can u call Dr Mukesh...unhone hume yahan bulaya tha...

Receptonist : yes sir...just a minute (she called Mukesh from landline )..sir Mukesh jee ate hi honge...

Daya in cold time : Abhijeet mera call aa raha hai...mai thori der me ata hun ...

Abhijeet nodded and daya left from there, he was waiting for doctor when he listen a crying sound from a room...he move towards the room where he saw a scene which jerked him from the core...a boy was crying harshly while saying "bhaiya aap mujhe chhorke nahi ja sakte...pls uthiye...bhaiyaaaaaa "

Abhijeet became standstill on his place...he was feeling that he is showing his own past...Abhijeet was seeing his own image in face of that boy and the dead body of the brother as his Rishav bhaiya. ...he was pleading his bhaiya in the same way as the boy was doing. ..

_Abhijeet's holding Rishav's hand in his tight grip : bhaiya ...aankhe kholo na dekho...aapka jeet aya hai aapse milne...__Rishav opened his eyes slowly. ..he smiled in tears seeing his kiddo infront of his eyes...his facial expression is enough to tell how much intense pain is bearing at that time but at the same time , peace was also reflecting from his face..peace of seeing his jaan last time..._

_Abhijeet controlling his tears : bhaiya aapne to kaha tha jab aap aoge to hum bhut ghoomenge masti karenge...(in light scolding )fir aap __aise kyun lete hue ho...please utho na ..._

_Rishav in broken tone ; jeet... (placing trembling hand on his cheek ) mujhe maaaf kar dena...mai promise nahi nibhaya paya (abhijeet burst out in crying listening this)..._

_Rishav in pain : shhhh..jeet don't cry...mujhe nafrat hai in ansoo se...aapko aaj ek (breathing fastly ) pro..promise karna hoga...mere jane ke baad chachu ko akela mat chhorna... (in tears ) unko akelepan se bahut dar lagta hai...aurrrrr chhotu ka bhi khyal rakhna...jeet...promise me... (forwarding his head )_

_Abhijeet instantly hold his hand : promise bhaiya mai sab karunga...dad ko kabhi akela nahi chhorunga...chhotu ka bhi bhut khyal rakhunga... (crying ) par aap kahin mat jayo please...aap jo bologe mai wo kar dunga...par aap mujhe chhorke mat jayo na bhaiya...mai nahi reh sakta aapke bina (he burried his face on bed while crying harshly...)_

_Rishav in tears ; jeet..idhar dekh... (abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes )...mai har wakt tere saath rahunga baccha...tu kabhi khud ko akelaaa...mat samajhna...(in teary smile ) love you bulllet..._

_Abhijeet chuckled : mai bullet nahi hun...(lovingly )mai to jeet hun na aapka...but this time he didn't get any reply from Rishav...a current paas from his whole body..._

_Abhijeet shook Rishav ; bhaiya...aap kuch bolte kyun nahi...utho na bhaiya...please... jerking Rishav's body...bhaiyaaaaaaaaaa...__he started crying and crying...his crying voice was echoing in his room..._

_Abhijeet in crying : bhaiya aapne aisa kyun kiya mere saath...aap bhi chake gye na mujhe mumma ki tarah chhorke...i hate you...i hate you...(he started beating his chest in anger while tears were rolling down from his cheek )...suddenly his eyes stopped in his fist...he stopped crying and opened his fist in which a letter was keeping...he opened the letter and his face colour changes rapidly...he became shock in his place and was sitting there like a statue_

_Acp entred inside the room with fast step...he got call from hospital that someone has throw Rishav's injured body infront of hospital. ..and he also became stunned seeing abhijeet there...his breath stopped for a second seeing Rishav's body...so many marks of torture were clearly visible on his body...each and every bruises was pinching his heart badly...Acp move toward Rishav and carress his son's hair ...he sat down on bed and gave a soft kiss on his forehead...so many tears fall down on Rishav's lifeless _

_Abhijeet in cold tone : Congratulations Dad you are going to take a medal for killing your own son... (Acp looked at him in jerk )_

_Acp in shock ; Abhijeet tum ye..._

_Abhijeet show him the letter which containg..._

_**Acp dekh liya tumne humse gaddari karne ka iljaam...maine kaha tha na tumhe ki chupchap humare aadmi ko humare hawale kardo aur Rishav ko le jayo yahan se...par tumne ek behrupiya ko humara aadmi banakar bhej diya. ..kya samjhte the tum ki humlog itne befakoof hai ki asli aur nakli me fark nahi prhchan payenge...teri galti ki saja tere bhateeje ko milegi...aur wo saja hai Maut...**_

_Acp in tears : Abhijeet jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa kuch nahi hai beta...i can explain (he tried to touch him when he stepped back )_

_Abhijeet : don't touch me...aap khooni hai (acp shocked )...aapne mara hai Rishav bhaiya ko...(shouting loudly ) you r murder... (saying this he rushed out from there )_

Abhijeet jerked from his thought with a touch on his shoulder. ..he looked around and gasp the surrounding. ..

Dr mukes : Abhijeet jee aap theek to hai...mai kab se bula raha tha aapko ?

Abhijeet composing himself : jee mai theek hun...kya hua tha iss larke ko , ye mar kaise gaya ?

Dr mukesh taking sigh : jee kisine iske upar chaku se hamla kar diya...aur heavy blood loss ke wajah se iski maut ho gyi...maine aapko iss case ke liye hi bulaya tha...

Abhijeet pointing toward amtge boy who was crying : aur ye baccha ?

Dr mukesh : jee ye uska chhota bhai hai...bechare ko sirf ek bara bhai hi diya tha bhagwan ne aaj wo bhi cheen liya isse...ab uska iss duniya me koi nahi...

Abhijeet in heavy tone : aap body ko forensic lab bhejne ka intejaam kijiye...doctor nodded and left from there...

Abhijeet move toward the child and kept his hand on his head...boy looked at him with innocent teary eyes which tore abhijeet 's heart into so many pieces...he just hugged the little soul tightly who burried his face in his chest...

After sometime abhijeet seperated him from hug and took him outside. ..

Abhijeet to freddy : freddy iss bacche ko apne saath le jayo..jab tak case end nahi hota ye hunare saath hi rahega...abhi baccha bhut dara hua hai kych bolne ke halat me nahi hai... (freddy nodded and left from there )

Abhijeet in ordering tone : Dead body ko lab leke jayo aur uske bare me jitni details mile wo utha lena hospital se...

sachin nodded ; jee sir...

Daya was also present there and was noticing his each nd every move...he understood his brother was bearing something very big in his heart...but what...this question was hammering his mind...

**End of this chapter. ...**

**A/n : Thank you so much for review in previous chapter...**

**Next update after 30 reviews. ..**


	8. Gila nahi tujhse

Abhijeet move toward the beach to sooth himself , he really needed some space while Daya with team headed toward the bureau...

**Inside bureau**

Acp : Freddy salunkhe se baat hui tumhari , kuch bataya usne ?

Freddy : Abhi mai lab se hi aa raha hun sir, Doctor saheb ko kuch aur wakt lagega analysis karne me..

Acp sir nodded and about to move inside his cabin when he noticed Abhijeet's absence..he gave a look to Daya who was silently staring the blank screen of computer..he really felt that something wrong has happened with his sons but he wanted to dig out the matter so he called Daya inside his cabin as he didn't want to ask personal things in front of all...

Acp sir observing his younger son's tensed face , asked in calm tone : Daya tumhare aur Abhijeet ke beech kuch hua hai kya (daya looked at him silently and then lower down his head )..Daya batao mujhe baat kya hai, manta hun mai ek bura baap hun (in pain ) par itna to hak banta hai na mera ki mai apne bacchon ke bare me jaan saku..

Daya instantly holding his hand : Dad please...(in determined and concern tone ) aapka humdono pe pura hak hai , mai nahi janta aapke aur bhai ke beech kya issue hai par mai aapki humesa se bhut ijjat karte aya hun..(Acp sir controlled his tears and pat on his hand, Daya smillingly said ) aap pareshan na ho dad mere aur bhai ka to roj chalta rehta hai , kuch jada bara issue nahi hai mai sambhal lunga..

Acp sir with full of affection : mujhe apne beton pe pura bharosa hai ki wo kabhi apne rishte ko tootne nahi denge..Daya mai tumse kuch kehna chahta hun beta..

Daya : jee dad boliye...

Acp sir : chahe life me kuch bhi ho jaye apne bhai ko akele mat parne dena..wo kisi pe sabse jada bharosa karta hai wo tum ho..wo jisse apna gam ijhar kar sakta hai wo tum ho..(in earnest tone ) aur uske dard ko koi kam kar sakta hai wo bhi tum hi ho Daya..Rishabh ke jane ke baad usne jeena chhor diya hota agar tum uski jindgi me nahi hote..(in moist smile ) mana thora jiddi hai , thora sa gusse wala bhi hai par usse kai guna jyada ek responsible bhai bhi hai..mai to apne duty ke karan tumdono ko kabhi time nahi de paya par usne kabhi bhi tumhe meri kami nahi honedi..tumhare liye maa, baap, bhai sab ban gaya wo..(in low teary tone ) aur aaj wo mere saath uss ghar me rehne ke liye bhi isliye taiyar hai kyunki wo tumhe dukhi nahi dekhna chahta Daya..wo mujhe abtak bardast kar raha hai kyunki wo tumse tumhari khusiyan nahi cheenna chahta..wo janta hai ki tum mere bina khus nahi reh paoge isliye wo (he stopped with a lump in his throat )

Daya's eyes also filled with so many tears, he came near his dad and kept his head on his shoulder , Acp sir wrapped him in his angelic feather and carresed his hair and

Daya in teary tone : mai aapse promise karta hun dad mai kabhi bhai ko akele nahi parne dunga, unka kabhi dil nahi dukhaunga (like a kid ) unki sari baate manunga ..pakka..

Acp sir kissed on his forehead and said while tweaking his small nose : mujhe mere samajhdar bete se yahi umeed thi (daya smiled and again hugged his dad who felt so much sooth in his heart )

* * *

Abhijeet turned with soft touch on his shoulder and turn his gaze away seeing Daya there..

Daya sat beside him and said cutely while holding his ears : bhai please maaf kardo..i m really sorry..

Abhijeet looked at him silently so he said : aap kahoge to mai sabke saamne sit up bhi karlunga, murga bhi ban jaunga..princi jaisi moti stick se maar bhi kha lunga (in pain) par aap ki narajgi nahi seh paunga..he just lower his head saying this still grabbing his ear with opposite hand like a kid..

Abhijeet's heart melt in a second seeing his chhote's world cutest gesture of maafi and his cute golu sa face ..Abhijeet opened his arm with broad smile and Daya just hugged his brother tightly and

Abhijeet in small smile : Daya ye itna melodrama kaun seekhata hai yaar tujhe mujhe na sachme use oscar award dene ka man ho raha hai..

Daya seperated from hug and sad in fake anger : bhai ise melodrama kekhar aap meri cuteness ki insult kar rahe hai..

Abhijeet pulling his cheek : awww mela cute sa golu molu baccha..

Daya with red cheeks : bhaiiiii..(he just burried his face in his bhaiya's chest with shy smile while Abhijeet laughed in his chote's cute antics..

Abhijeet : waise itni jaldi saheb ka gussa kaise fur ho gya..haan ?

Daya remembered his father's words and then said in naughty tone : actually bhai mujhe na aapki bhut yaad aa rahi thi..aaj mujhe gobhi ka paratha khane ka man ho raha hai par mujhe to banane ata nhi (in flow tone ) isliye bas aa gya aapke paas , ab aapke alawa free me koi thori khilayega banakar..

Abhijeet in anger twisted his ear : bahut saitani sujh rahi hai na tujhe..chal beta tujhe acche se gobhi ke parathe khilata hun..

Daya trying to free his ear : bhai kaan chhoro ..dard ho raha hai..mai behra ho gya to hearing machine ke fir paise aaphi ke lagenge mera kuch nhi jaega bata raha hun..

Abhijeet slapping his head ; bakwas karwalo bas chote miya se kaam to kuch karenge nahi..

Daya rubbing his ear sais in inaudiable tone: huh jalim boss...

* * *

Duo came to bureau, Daya looked at his father who gave him a seet smile in reply..

Abhijeet heading toward the desk asked in proffesional way : Freddy case kahan tak pahuncha..kuch pata chala khooni ke bare me ?

Freddy : sir ye khooni koi anari nahi hai , salunkhe sir ke according he is proffesional killer ..usne khoon karne ke liye jis arm ka use kiya hai wo bhi bhut rare dekhne ko milta hai..puri socha samjha khoon hai ye..planned murder..

Abhijeet : khooni chahe kitna bhi shatir kyun na ho humse jada der bach nahi paega..

In the meantime sachin and Rajat both came , Acp sir in curious tone : haan Rajat kuch pata chala uss larke ke bare me..

Rajat in disappointment : sir media , social sites , poster sab jagah photo dedi uski par uske bare me abtak kuch nahi pata chala..

voice from behined : aur chalega bhi nahi kyunki wo ek under cover cid ka agent tha...

**End of this chapter...**

**Thanks to those who has reviewed in previous chapter..ufff lagbhag der mahine baad i had posted this one..hope to update this soon and i promise isko end karki jaungi ab..tab tak take care mitro aur haan please review yaad se :)..**

**waise ab to 15 se jada review ka hope hi chhor diya maine kyunki ise jada ab mujhe kabhi milta nahi perhaps my writing skills didn't attract the silent reader..but your silence frustrarted me a lot..aaplog review karoge nahi to hume likhne me maja kaise ayega..akhir jab hume lagega ki haan humari story pahi ja rahi hai cidians ko acchi lag rahi hai tabhi to hum jaldi jaldi update denge na ;) **


	9. ye kaisi uljhan

They all heard a voice from behined, team turned and became confuse to see DCP chitrolle there..

Dcp continuing : jis Admi ki dead body tum logo ko mili hai wo ek Cid cop tha..aur headquarter ne use ek bahut confidential mission pe bheja tha..**" Mission white poison "**, ..(taking deep breath ) Abhishek ko humlogo ne khud select kiya tha iss mission ke liye..

Abhijeet : sir Ye mission tha kya aur achanak se Abhishek ki maut kaise ho gayi , i mean uske paas koi back up plan to hoga na..

Dcp in serious tone : Abhishek ek aisi gang ka pardafas karne wala tha jinka maksad masoomo ko drug ke nashe me jhokna hai..ye log cocaine, brown sugar, hairoin jaise sabhi tarah ke drugs ka dhandha karte hai..saath me jo log inko drugs ka pisa nahi chuka pate unhe markar ye log human trafficking jaisa ghinone kaam ko anjam dete hai..(in anger ) ye log masoomo ko jahar ka adi banakar khudke shauk pure karte hai...

Dcp sir in sad tone : Goa ke cid officer ko inke khilaf kuch lead mili thi, humne investigate kiya to pata chala inka main add Mumbai me hi hai .. chuki Abhishek ek naya trainee cop tha aur uske koi itna janta bhi nahi tha isliye humne use uss gang ko join karne ko bola tha..(in proud tone ) aur usne jaan pe khelke un logo ke khilaf kafi saboot bhi ikatthe kiye ,yahan tak ki wo hume inke boss ka bhi naam batane wala tha...(taking sad sigh ) par usse pahle hi unlogo ko uspe shak ho gaya aur use maar diya gaya..

Acp in pain and anger ; sir hum Abhishek ki maut ko aise hi bekar nahi jane denge..we will caught them at any cost sir..

Daya : sir Abhishek ne jo saboot ikathe kiye the kya wo bhi unlogo ke haath lag gaye ?

Abhijeet in confusion : aur sir aapke according unlogo ne Abhishek ko on the spot mara par hume to uski maut ki khabar hospital se mili..

Dcp ; nahi wo tab nahi mara tha , unlogo ne uspe NH-47 pe humla kiya tha ..they think ki wo mar chuka hai and before ki wo log laas ko thikane laga pate wahan pe kuch log pahunch gaye aur wo logo wahan se bhag gaye...

Rajat added : yes sir maine hospital me unlogo se interrogate kiya jo Abhishek ko hospital laye they..unka kehna hai ki jinlogo ne ispe humla kiya wo sab black masked pahne the ..

Abhijeet in disappointed nd angry tone ; to iska matlab wo log unme se kisiko dekhenge tab bhi nahi pehchan paenge...(suddenly something strike on his mind ) sachin tum pata lagao ki jahan pe Abhishek pe hamla hua wahan koi cctv cam tha kya..aur agar hai to jal se jald uska phootage mangao..hume kuch na kuch clue to mil hi jaega

Sachin nodded : sir !

Abhijeet in tension : Dcp sir, Abhishek ka jo bhai hai uski safety bhi hume dekhni hogi ho sakta hai wo log uspe attack karne ka socha..isliye sir jab tak case solve nahi ho jata uss bacche ko mai humare ghar le ja sakta hun kya ?

Dcp in smile pat Abhijeet's back : accha lag raha hai dekhkar ki cid Mumbai ka future bhut bright hai..Abhijeet, i must say you are your Father's carbon copy..10 saal pahle wala Acp pradyuman mujhe tumme dikhta hai..proud of you son !..

Abhijeet looked down to hide his pain and anger after listening this while pradyuman smiled sadly..

* * *

Abhijeet came to his kiddo room, he smiled at his brother who was trying to feed the kid but kid was not in mood to eat anything..

Daya in sad tone : Aryan beta kuch to khalo, aapne kal se kuch nahi khaya hai..

Aryan in sad tone : Mujhe kuch nahi khana, mujhe mere bhaiya chahiye..(in teary tone ) unhone mujhse jhoot bola, he said ki wo next ayenge to mujhe bhi apne saath le jaenge ..but he cheated me..(in anger )...he is cheater..cheater..chea ( and he burst out in tears hardly )

Tears came in Daya's eyes, he hugged the small soul tightly in his arms..Abhijeet took a painful breath and move toward Aryan..

Abhijeet wiped his tears : Aryan your brother was not a cheater baccha..unhone koi dhoka nahi diya tumhe ..(lying ) pata hai Abhishek mera friend hai aur usne mujhe kaha hai ki jab tak wo God jee ke paas hai mai uske teddy ka dhyan rakhu..

Aryan still sobbing : bhaiya ne aisa kaha ..(wiping his tears ) wo kabhi aenge God jee ke paas se..mujhe unke bina sab sad sad lag raha hai..

Abhijeet felt lump in his throat but said ; unhone bola hai agar uska ye chhota sa toddler apna khyal rakhega , bilkul bhi nahi royega aur agar humdono ki sari baate manega to wo jaldi se aa jaenge ..

Aryan instantly : mai sab karunga, aapki aur Daya bhaiya ki sab baat manunga par aap unse kehna ki wo jaldi aa jaye please..

Daya couldn't control now himself, he rushed out from there hurriedly while Abhijeet fed Aryan and made him sleep..he carresed his hair and gave a soft kiss on his forehead..

Abhijeet move out from room switching off the light, he came in longue and saw his bear who was crying silently..he came to him and kept hand on his shoulder who wiped his tear with shirt sleeves while composing himself

Daya asked in low tone : wo Aryan so gaya kya bhai..

Abhijeet : hmmm...kaafi miss kar raha tha Abhishek ko..ab use uske bina hi jeene ki adat dalni hogi..(carresing his hair ) par tujhe kya hua, wahan se aise bhag kar kyun aa gaya ?

Daya in lost tone : Apne aapko us bacche ke jagah rakh ke soch raha tha...

Abhijeet looked at him in pain and hugged him tightly while Daya close his eyes tightly and try to control his fear ..his body was little shievering with the thought to stay far away from his brother.

Abhijeet in composing tone : kyun dar gaya mera bhai..(squeezing him in hug ) mai apne chhote ke saath humesa rahunga..tujhe apne bhaiya pe yakeen nahi hai kya ?

Daya sepetared from hug and said in teary tone : aap pe to pura yakeen hai par humari duty pe nahi..isse pahle bhi to sab cheen hi liya tha na..

Abhijeet really got silent after that and Daya move out from there with heavy heart..Abhijeet remained sitting there for long time, he took a deep breath and was going to see Daya when he saw Acp sir who was sleeping on chair ...from his face, anyone can say that he is feeling uncomfortable there..

Abhijeet ignored this and step ahead but a scene came in his mind

_Abhijeet was learning to ride bicycle and Acp sir was his trainer.._

_Abhijeet in__ excited tone : Dad mai jab bara ho jaunga na to aapko isi pe bithakar bureau lekar jaunga_..

_Acp sir smiled on his seven year's kid innocence, he said in naughty tone : par bete jaan mai to apni gari se bureau jata hun.._

_Abhijeet in disappointed tone: are haan aap to gari se jate ho (acp nodded hiding his smile )..then an idea came on his chotu shaitan's mind...Dad aap na apni gari ko Rishav bhaiya ko de dena wo bhi to bureau jaenge bare hokar...(in happy tone )aur fir mai aapko bureau leke ja sakta hun...yeeeeee...aap na peeche baithna aur mai tan tan karke cycle (in excitement he lose the handle and being out of control )_

_Abhijeeeet..a big scream came from Acp sir's mouth as he fall down with his cycle and Acp sir move toward his son who was now crying as he hurt his knee.._

_Acp blowed on his wound and wiped his tears, when he said : are mera beta to bahut bahadur hai itni si chot pe thori roya jata hai.._

_Abhijeet in tears : Dad bahut pain ho raha hai..._

_Acp sir came with first aid box and said : bas bas bacche..mai dawai laga deta hun bilkul chala jaega dard.._

_And with lot of nakhras he did dressing and for cheering his mood his dad took him for long drive on his bicycle (wink ) which refresh his mood..._

_Abhijeet in happy nd innocent tone : Dad mujhe gola khana hai.._

_Acp : aapke dono bhai ko pata chala na ki mai aapko akele akele gola khilaya to dono milke mere bheja kha jaenge.._

_Abhijeet in sweet tone : Dad nahi pata chalega na..humara bilkul cgrade hai.._

_Acp sir laughed on his cgrade and then said while patting his head lightly : cgrade nahi buddhu secret.._

Abhijeet in smile : haan dad wahi wahi...he realised the present scenario, he instantly rushed toward Acp sir and save him from falling from couch..he looked toward his father's sleepy face and many sweet and loving memories came in his mind one by one which he spent with his father..he totally forget his anger and hate, only the thing which he was feeling that immense love for his father..Abhijeet softly put pillows on his head and took file from his hand softly on which he was working..Abhijeet kept the file in his place and after that move out from room..

Acp sir opened his eyes and a drop of immense pleasure fall from his eyes , a soothing smile crept on his face..

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thanks to everyone from bottom of my heart..love you all so much and hope that who had given review in previous chapter will give in this chapter too ...tc )))**


	10. Burden of Truth

**A/n : Hello everyone...kaise ho aaplog..a big thanks who reviewed on Tum aa Gaye ho and yaariya manmarjiya.. aaplogo ko bahut wait karwaya na..so sorry...****Adi lover : Dear this update is specially for you and so sorry for late update****And one more thing kaafi Dino baad chapter Ka update Diya hai ..Jo bhool Gaye ho wo previous padh le..**

* * *

Daya came to Abhijeet's room and an awww expression made on his face seeing his bare Bhaiya sleeping like a toddler hugging the pillow in his chest...

Daya in affectionate smile : aaj kitne Dino baad Maine bhaiya ko itne sukoon se sote dekha hai..

He carresed his hair : Yaar inhe uthane Ka bilkul man Nahi Kar Raha..inhe sone deta Hun thori Der, Mai aur dad to honge hi waha..(patting his forehead softly ) aap Aram se so jayo Bhaiya...(in loving smile ) Aapka chhotu sab sambhal lega..

Daya came in hall where ACP sir was already waiting for their sons...

ACP sir setting his collor : Daya , Abhijeet Kahan hai..we r getting late..

Daya : Dad wo bhaiya abhi tak so rahe hai...(making excuses for his brother) Kal raat sayad late se soye hai...

ACP nodded : Accha theek hai ..hum chalte hai, wo baad me aa jaega..

Daya nodding obediently : jee Dad...

* * *

Abhijeet get up and became extremely shocked seeing the clock : oh god 9 baj gaye...(he hurriedly climbed down from bed and wore slippers ) Mai itne der tak kaise so gaya aur chhotu ne bhi nahi uthaya mujhe..

He was moving toward washroom when his cell rang...

Abhijeet in anger : Daya tune mujhe uthaya kyun Nahi..

Daya in mischievous tone : kyunki Mai aapko Jo clean record hai na Kabhi late na hone Ka use torna Chahta tha..

Abhijeet : beta agar Tu abhi mere samne hota

Daya cutting him in naughty tone : agar Mai Aapke samne hota to aap mujhe kaccha chaba dete ..

Abhijeet in teasing tone : koi Nahi Mai abhi bureau hi aa Raha Hun.. aur acche se inaam dunga Mai tere karnamo Ka

Daya laughed on his irritation and then giving him cute warning : agar Aapne mujhe dantne ki kosis bhi ki na to Mai baat Nahi karunga aapse aur waise bhi Galti aapki hai ...(putting his hand on waist ) aapko kisne bola tha aise Masoom bacche ki Tarah sone ke liye..aap itne cute lag rahe the ki Mai aapko utha hi na paya..

Abhijeet in low tone : dramebaaz...(jerking his head ) ab Mai phone Rakh Raha Hun warna Mai tere chakkar Mai Kal tak bhi bureau Nahi pahunch paunga..

Daya ; are are Bhaiya suno to..

Abhijeet in annoying tone : ab Kya hai..

Daya naughtily : Dcp sir aaj round maarke Gaye hai aur Maine unhe bata Diya ki aap so rahe hai ...

Abhijeet in shock and fear : kyaaaaa...(in anger ) Daya Tu to aaj mast peetega mere haath se bata Raha Hun Mai tujhe

Daya hide his laugh and cut the phone, Abhijeet in tension : Dcp sir Kya Soch rahe honge mere bare me..( childish anger ) chhotu Mai chhorunga Nahi tujhe..

He freshen up and came in hall when he got a text message of ACP sir : Abhijeet mere room me ek blue file hai , ate wakt usse bhi le ana Saath me..

Abhijeet replied : okay sir

ACP sir again text him with some hesitation : aur breakfast bhi karlena ..jaldi ane ke chakkar me bhooke mat reh Jana..

Abhijeet didn't reply anything , he came to ACP sir's room and opened the drawer for searching blue file : uff Mai bhi kitna bhoolakar ho Gaya hun ...sir ne bola tha table pe file hai aur..( patting his head )Mai drawer me dhund Raha Hun..

He move to take blue file but his eyes attracted toward black shiny diary..he in strange tone : sir diary likhte hai !!!

He restricted himself to stay away from it..but his silly heart was not allowing to follow the mind... he opened the diary and sat on bed..

He smiled seeing the picture pasted on first page of diary..it was his family picture..cute golu molu Daya was sitting on his dad's lap..and Abhijeet and Rishav was hugging ACP sir from both sides..

He turned the page of diary and read ; pooja tumhare hote hue to diary ki Kabhi jaroorat Nahi pari..par ab tumhare Jane ke baad bahut Akela ho Gaya Hun Mai...isliye socha apni Dil ki baate iss diary se hi share Karu..

...

...

...

...

Pooja tumhe pata hai, aaj Daya ne Pahli Baar **Maa **Bola..(Abhijeet can feel the wetness in page ) Abhijeet aaj bahut roya tumhe Yaad karke par Rishav ne humesa ki Tarah use sambhal liya...pata Nahi Rishav Nahi hota to Mai kaise sambhalta Apne baccho ko..

...

...

...

...

...

pooja aaj Maine sab kho Diya..mere dono beto ko kho Diya Maine..Rishav ke Saath Abhi bhi mujhse dur ho Gaya..Abhi mujhse nafrat Karne laga hai pooja..Mai use kaise batau ki Jo hua usme Meri Galti Nahi hai..Pragav ne Apne jis Aadmi ki maang ki thi wo already police custody me mar chuka tha..fir kaise Mai use wo aadmi Lauta pata..fir bhi Maine bahut kosis ki mere bacche ko bachane ki par Mai Nahi bacha paya use..Rishav ki maut humesa mere Dil me bojh banke rahegi, aur issi bojh ke Saath mujhe humesa jeena hoga..

Abhijeet gasp heavily reading this..his eyes become blurred from tears...

Dad ne Kuch...(clutching his hair from both hand ) Dad nirdos the..aur Maine ..Maine unke Saath kitna galat Kiya...(throwing everything in anger ) mere dad ne itna Kuch saha aur Mai unhe takleef dene me koi kasar Nahi chhori...( he broke the mirror from punch and blood started oozing from his hand ) ..Mai unka beta kahlane ke layak hi Nahi Hun..

He fall down on his knee and burst out in tears hardly : Aapne kyun itne din itna sab Kuch Saha ...kyun Nahi sacchai batayi mujhe...(in painful tone ) kaise batate wo, Maine to Kabhi unse sach sunne ki kosis hi Nahi ki...humesa bas unhe galat thehraya hai aur unhone sabkuch seh liya..godddddddddd kyun Kiya Maine aisa..whyyy...(beating his injured hand on table ) cheee Abhijeet kitna ghatiya insaan hai Tu...(in moist tone ) tune Jo Apne dad Ke Saath Kiya wo to koi Apne dushman ke Saath bhi Nahi karta..

He took the photo frame of ACP sir and hugged tightly : I m sorry Dad..(in innocent teary tone ) Mai Aapka Accha beta Nahi ban paya..balki Mai to iss duniya Ka sabse Bura beta Hun...sabse Bura...(in broken and scary tone ) aap mujhe maaf to Kar denge na dad.. please mujhe maaf Kar dena warna Mai mar jaunga..(he again cried out loudly hugging the picture )

* * *

ACP : Kuch pata Chala Daya , Abhishek ne wo saboot Kaha chipaye hai..?

Daya : yes sir.. Abhishek ke ek parosi ne Abhishek ke murder se Kuch din pahle use Ghar ate Dekha tha par strange baat ye hai ki wo Bina Aryan se mile Chala gaya ...

ACP : isse to saaf pata chalta hai ki ho na ho Abhishek ne wo saboot Apne Ghar me hi chupaye hai..Mai Abhijeet ko bolta Hun Abhishek ke Ghar Jake dekhne ke liye..humare Ghar se kaafi paas hai uska Ghar..

Daya : Haan ye theek rahega sir..

* * *

Abhijeet instantly picked up the phone : hello Da..(but he stopped , because he was not getting any words , his words fell )

Acp felt something wrong with his son , he asked in concern : hello Abhijeet..tum theek ho ?

Abhijeet wished to hide himself in his father's hug after listening his voice , ACP sir became tense feeling his silence so he asked again : Abhijeet , beta koi problem hai ..Haan ?

* * *

Head of the gang : tumlog aaj hi Abhishek ke Ghar Jake dhundho..jaroor usne wo saboot wahi rakhe honge...

Goon : par boss

Head in anger : koi par war Nahi ...mujhe wo saboot Kisi bhi kimat pe Chahiye..agar koi tumhare raate me aye to use maar dena ..but I want that evidence at any cost..

**End of this chapter...****I m expecting at least 25 reviews on this chapter...**


	11. chapter 11

**A/n : Here is next chapter..thank you all of you for showering your love..hope you will like this chapter..and late hone Ka reason ye hai ki Sushant sir ke dead ki news sunke I was so shock.. still Mai abhi bhi bahut dukhi Hun..he was one of my best actor and also from my state Bihar..so aisa lag Raha hai ki I have lost someone close :(**

* * *

Freddy came to Daya and asked in tense tone : sir aapko nahi lagta, ACP sir Kuch pareshan lag rahe hai..

Daya glanced at his dad who was moving to and fro inside his cabin : Haan lag to mujhe bhi raha hai...sayad evidence ko lekar pareshan hai...tumhe to pata hai na Acp sir Ka , Jab tak case solve Nahi ho jata unka man bechain rehta hai..

Freddy in serious tone : par sir mujhe lag Raha hai wo Kisi aur baat pe pareshan hai..

Daya in confusion : Kisi aur baat pe..kaun si baat pe Freddy ..

Freddy : sir jab aap forensic lab Gaye the report dene tab sir ne Abhijeet sir ko call Kiya tha aur uss phone call ke baad se hi sir kaafi pareshan dikh rahe hai..

Daya : Mai..Mai jakar poochta Hun baat Kya hai ( Freddy nodded )

Daya knocking the cabin door : may I come in sir ?

ACP jerked from his thought and sighed heavily : come Daya..bolo Kya baat hai ?

Daya in reluctant tone : sir koi problem hai Kya..aap kaafi Pareshan lag rahe hai..

Acp sir sat on his chair and asked in straight tone : Daya tumhare aur Abhijeet ke beech sab Kuch theek ho Gaya tha na..ya fir Tumne jhoot Bola mujhse..

Daya instantly : no sir..Maine koi jhoot Nahi Bola tha Aapse.. Bhaiya aur mere beech sab theek hai...(in fear ) Aapne aisa kuch poocha sir ?

Acp : jab Maine Abhijeet se baat ki wo kaafi Pareshan lag Raha Tha mujhe...(in tense tone ) aisa lag Raha Tha Jaise wo ro Raha hai..

Daya became tense listening this : sir Mai Bhaiya ko call karke dekhta Hun.. sayad mujhe bata de baat Kya hai ( ACP sir nodded )

Daya called Abhijeet ...a frown came on his head..he gulped his fear and again call him but result was same..

Acp in curious tone : Daya Kya hua ?

Daya in low tone ; Bhaiya Ka phone switch off aa Raha hai..

Acp's heart rate become faster, he said : Ghar ke landline pe call Karo.. sayad abhi bhi Ghar me hi ho..

Daya : jee..

After five - six ring, Ramu has received the call : hello

Daya instantly asked : Ramu Kaka Bhaiya ko phone dena jara..

Ramu Kaka : par jeet beta to Aryan Baba ke Saath kabka Nikal chuke hai..wo log Aryan Baba ke Ghar Jane ki baat Kar rahe the..

Daya in tense tone : kitne time ho gaye nikle hue ?

Ramu Kaka : ab to ek ghanta ho Gaya hai ..

Daya cut the call and said worriedly : Dad Bhaiya ko nikle ek ghanta ho gaya hai...aur wo abtak bureau Nahi pahunche...mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho Raha hai..

Acp : Daya abhi ghabrane Ka wakt Nahi hai..chalo hum log Abhishek ke Ghar Jake dekhte hai..

Daya trying to console himself : Haan Bhaiya wahi honge..Kuch Nahi hua hai unhe..sab..sab theek hai...

ACP sir patted his back : sab theek hoga bacche.. Abhijeet theek hai bilkul..okay ( Daya nodded in tears )

* * *

ACP sir and team reached Abhishek's house..they became shock seeing that room door was already open ..they entered inside hurriedly and became stunned to see that whole thing was shattered here and there..

Acp sir in shivering tone : Charo taraf dhundho.. Abhijeet aur Aryan yahi Kahi honge...(all were standing like a ghost , so ACP sir in loud tone ) officers do your job..

All came back in senses and started to find them but didn't find a single clue about them except Abhijeet's broken cell phone..

* * *

Goons were Searching Abhijeet and Aryan madly...

Kaliya in anger : mujhe wo dono Kisi bhi kimat pe Chahiye...agar Abhijeet wo saboot lekar bureau pahunch Gaya to boss Humlogo ko jinda Nahi chhorega...

another goon : apun un dono ko patal se bhi Nikal lega kaliya Bhai..ek kaam karte hai tum teen ye gali me dhundho..hum log sab main road pe dekhte hai...

Kaliya : theek bol Raha hai Tu..

Abhijeet and Aryan was hiding in a small shop..they were hearing goon's conversation..

Aryan in teary tone : Abhijeet Bhaiya mujhe bahut dar lag Raha hai..

Abhijeet hugging Aryan : kiddo Mai Hun na Aapke Saath..Kuch Nahi hoga aapko..(peeping outside ) Lagta hai wo log chale Gaye...Aryan aap yahi ruko Mai pco se ACP sir ko call karta Hun..

Aryan in scared tone : Nahi mujhe bhi Aapke Saath Jana hai..mujhe akele Nahi rehna..

Abhijeet : Aryan baat samjhne ki kosis Karo please...(cupping his face ) Mai abhi Gaya aur abhi Aya..par you have to promise me Kuch bhi ho Jaye aap bahar Nahi nikloge..Kisi bhi keemat par Nahi..

Aryan : promise..

Abhijeet kissed on his forehead and move to pco..

Abhijeet dialled ACP sir number who answered in blank voice : hello ACP pradyuman speaking..

Abhijeet in low tone : hello sir

ACP sir's body jerked listening his son's voice he asked in panic tone : Abhi..Abhi tum theek ho na bacche...

Abhijeet in low tone : sir Mai theek Hun..mujhe gang ke khilaf Sare saboot mil Gaye hai aur isliye wo log mere peeche pare hai sir...Mai aur Aryan dono Bandra me hai

Acp : Abhi tum bilkul mat ghabrana bacche..hum abhi aa rahe hai..

Abhijeet was going to say something when a bullet hit him on his shoulder and a painful scream came from his voice ...

ACP in scary tone : Abhi...abhi...

Abhijeet became so much tense seeing the goon coming near him ..he hold the receiver and said in teary tone : **Dad **sayad iske baad aapse mil Nahi paunga Mai..isliye Aapse sorry bolna Chahta Hun.. please dad Mai Bina Aapke maafi ke marna Nahi Chahta...

ACP in pain : Abhijeet just shut up..Kya bol rahe ho tum..(he became freeze hearing a loud moaning voice from his son )..abhi..abhi ?

Goons in smirking tone : tumhara beta to ab Gaya Acp..(and he keep the receiver)..

kaliya looked at Abhijeet who was falling unconscious...his shoulder was bleeding profusely...

**End of this chapter...**

**Next chapter I will publish getting 25 reviews aur isse Jada Kuch kahne Ka man Nahi hai..**


	12. An Exam

**A/n : Thank you so much all of you ..mujhe nahi pata ye chapter kaisa hai because maine aaplogo ke request pe jaldi laldi likha hai..i m really disturb these days..kuch bhi karne ka man nahi hota..**

Nidha : Thank you Yaar for your review and what u said was really motivating for me..I have shared it in the last of chapter..

Jiya : Dear Mera bhi same haal hai Maine bhi Dil se Nahi Likha hai ye chapter..Kisi bhi celebrity ke Jane Ka itna dukh Nahi hota jitna Sushant sir ke Jane Ka hua hai..his smile ..oh god..I couldn't forget his cute smile for a second..may God give us strength to bear this huge loss :(

AT ; Dear I can understand your pain..I know kitna dukh hua hoga aapko ye news sunkar..par hum sabko recover to Karna hi hoga..wo Hume sad dekhkar khud sad ho rahe honge na..we should be happy for him :(

* * *

Aryan became much scared after hearing gun shot..he pulled out the curtain little bit and peeped outside, but outside scenario made him frightened like hell ...

Abhijeet was in semi-conscious state and goons were asking him for the evidence...

Abhijeet in loud angry voice : Maine bola na...mujhe Nahi pata..

Kaliya clutched his hair tightly in anger : kyun apni maut ko dawat de Raha hai.. chupchap batade pendrive Kaha hai warna yahin maarke yahin gaar dunga...

Abhijeet didn't open his mouth..kaliya became so furious he pressed Abhijeet's wound in anger

Abhijeet winced in pain, his body was jerking with pain .. his wound became more worse and also blood started oozing too much..

Raghu : kaliya Lagta hai ye apni choch Nahi kholega...uss bacche ko dhundhte hai Jo iske Saath tha..jaroor use pata hoga pendrive ke bare me..

Abhijeet instantly in fear : Aryan ko Kuch Nahi pata hai..(controlling his pain ) humare beech uss bacche ko mat layo...

Kaliya : Nahi Launga use beech me...tuhi batade Kaha hai pendrive ( Abhijeet turned his face )...akhri Baar pooch Raha Hun batade warna upar Jane ke liye taiyar ho ja..

Abhijeet in smirking smile : maut se to hum roj khelte hai..iski dhamki Tu Kisi aur ko dena...(in weak tone ) samjha..

Kaliya point out the gun toward him in anger and keep his finger on trigger...he was going to press it when a stone came flying and hit on his head...

Abhijeet : Aryan !!!!

Aryan came running toward Abhijeet and hugged him tightly : Abhijeet Bhaiya...

Abhijeet in pain : Aryan tum bahar kyun aye...mana Kiya tha a Maine tumhe ( Aryan lower down his head )

Kaliya in anger ; pakro iss bacche ko...

Raghu came to took Aryan when Abhijeet snatched gun from his hand and gave him hard kick on his abdomen...he pointed out the gun toward them ; khabardar agar kisine bhi age badhne ki kosis ki to..

Abhijeet and Aryan started to move from there , a goon tried to move toward then but Abhijeet fired on his chest ...

Abhijeet in anger : agar kisine bhi humara peecha Karne ki kosis ki to uska anjaam bhi yahi hoga...(they both ran out from there )

Kaliya in evil tone : Bach ke jaoge Kahan Abhijeet..tumhari maut to aaj Tay hai..

...

...

...

..

...

...

..

Daya was driving the car, he wanted to reach to his brother as soon as possible..fear was clearly visible on his face..

ACP sir was not in his sense to react on Daya's harsh driving.. Abhijeet's last word were still ringing on his ear..

ACP in pain : bhagwan tune mujhse ek beta pahle hi chhin liya hai Tu Abhijeet ko Nahi chhin Sakta mujhse... please mere bacche ki Raksha Karna..

Freddy in moist tone : sir aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye.. Abhijeet sir ko Kuch Nahi hoga..

* * *

Abhijeet's leg trolled down while running and he fall down badly ..his head get bruise ...

Aryan in painck tone : Abhijeet Bhaiya !!!!

Abhijeet losing his consciousness : Aryan ab Mai Nahi chal sakta...(he took out the cheap from his wrist watch and handed it to Aryan ) tum yahan se niklo aur ye ...ye cheap mere Dad ko de dena..

Aryan in tears ; Mai aapko chhorke Kahi Nahi jaunga Bhaiya...

Abhijeet in pain-filled-tears: please kiddo..tum to mere brave bacche ho na ( Aryan shook his head in no )...

Abhijeet got that Aryan will not leave him easily so he decided to tell him the black truth ; Aryan tumhare Abhishek Bhaiya ne issi saboot ko bachane ke liye apni Jaan de Di..

Aryan's body jerk he looked at Abhijeet in strange look, Abhijeet in angry tone : tum Apne Bhaiya ke balidan ko aise hi Jane doge Aryan...tum..tumhe Jana hi hoga Aryan..

Aryan in crying tone : mujhe Kuch Nahi pata ...pahle Abhi Bhaiya mujhe chhorke chale Gaye..ab aap bhi mujhe Jane ko keh rahe ho...(holding his hand ) mujhe Nahi Jana Bhaiya..

Abhijeet heard the foot step of goons, he said : tumhe Abhishek ki kasam ..tum jayo yahan se...jayo bacche please..

Aryan looked at him in pain and leave him there.. Abhijeet dragged himself and hide behind the tree..he was looking exhausted and due to excess blood loss his body have become weak..he didn't realise when he fall in darkness..

* * *

Freddy : sir Abhijeet sir ne ACP sir ko yahi se call Kiya tha..

Daya stopped the car and trio hurriedly came outside..ACP sir's shievered after seeing the large amount of blood inside pco..

ACP looked at Daya who was just staring toward blood like statue..he pressed his shoulder and said in firm tone : Daya look at me...Kuch Nahi hai wahan..

Daya in tears : Dad itna Sara khoon..Bhaiya ko Kuch (he felt lump in his throat )

ACP in composing tone : Kuch Nahi hoga Abhijeet ko ...(placing hand on his shoulder) hum use kuch Nahi hone denge..

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

Trio move in different direction to search for Abhijeet and Aryan..

ACP : Abhijeet... Abhijeet...Abhi..Abhi Kahan ho tum ?

Abhijeet listened ACP sir's voice , a teary smile crept on his face : Dad..dad aa gaye..

**End of this chapter...**

This may a small message Nidha want to share it ". Many tough and toughest time will come in our lyf .. no matter whether we fail or win always have a hope that one day my lyf will change as per myself ... Live every toughest day with a smile and make urself a warrior with a great smile... Smile is only medicine to over come our own depression some carry smile in their face.. carry smile and laugh in heart and mind.."


	13. Rishte

**A/n : Thank you so much guys for supporting me..love u all...hope you guys will give same love in this chapter like before..but i m expecting for detail review. ..kindly if u have time then..otherwise i have no problem. .your one word is also enough for me...but iss baar mujhe sabke reviews chahiye...ote ?**

Abhijeet peeped outside to confirm. ..is it really Acp sir or some trap..but after seeing his dad infront of his eyes, he himself don't know how much he was happy...a sweet childhood memory come infront his eyes..

_Acp sir , Abhijeet and Rishav was playing hide and seek..Acp sir was playinng the role of thief so he had to find his both nanhe shaitan.._

_Acp sir opened his eyes after counting till 10 : aap dono chup gaye na..jab pakrunga to excuse mat dena ki aapne to time hi nahi diya.._

_Abhijeet in flow : nai bolunda Dad..._

_Rishav instantly close his mouth , snubbed him in anger : ssss...bullet tu kya kar raha hai..(tapping his head lightly ) Bare papa cid officer hai, teri awaj sunke wo dhund lenge hume..._

_Abhijeet : hawww sachhi... (in shy tone ) mele dad bahut ingent (intelligent ) hai na..._

_Rishav in annoyed tone : bullet ...ek kaam kar tu dusri jahah chup ja ...warna teri wajah se bare papa mujhe bhi dhund lenge..._

_Abhijeet in sweet anger : ote theet hai...khaloos bhaiya... (saying this he left from there while Rishav smiled on his chhote's antics )_

_Acp sir find Rishav in a minute but he was not able to find Abhijeet anywhere..he had searched him every where in every single room but he couldn't find him.._

_Acp in tension : Rishav Abhijeet mila ?_

_Rishav in almost teary tone : nahi bare papa..maine sab jagah dhundha use par wo... (in guilt tone ) mujhe use akela nahi chhorna chahiye tha.._

_Acp holding his head : hey bhagwan kahan gaya ye larka...tum..tumne use kis taraf jate dekha tha ?_

_Rishav : kitchen ki taraf.. (in teary tone ) par wo wahan nahi hai.._

_Acp in hope : ek baar aur jake dekhte hai...__They both came in kitchen..but Abhijeet was not there..Acp sir was about to go in disappointment when they heard coughing sound...Rishav and Acp sir both looked at each other in curiosity_

_Acp sir became shock realising that the coughing sound was coming from Fridge..He hurriedly open the fridge and saw his toddler who was sitting inside while shivering. ..Acp sir was stunned seeing his baby's condition__Acp sir instantly took him out and hugged him tightly and rubbed his back while Abhijeet was coughing badly with cold..._

_Acp sir took him in room and wrapped him in blanket while messaging his palm and feet with warm oil...Acp sir took a sigh of relief feeling Abhijeet stopped shivering. ._

_Rishav in anger : jeet aapko aur koi jagah nahi mili thi kya jo fridge me chup gaye.. (in fear ) aapko kuch ho jata to...wo to accha hua bare papa ko pata chal gaya.._

_Abhijeet lower down his head and mumblled " solly "__Rishav left the room in anger while Abhijeet looked at his father who has already turned his face.._

_Abhijeet in innocent tone : dad solly ...ade se mai ice cleam wale room me nahi chupunga..._

_Acp sir smiled listening new fridge name, he kissed on his forehead and said : mai gussa nahi hun apne bete se...bas thora sa pareshan ho gaya tha jab aap nil mil rahe the... (kissing on his hand ) par aapko dekhkar sari pareshani khatam ho gayi meri.._

_Abhijeet in smile ; dad mujhe pahle se pata tha aap mujhe find kal hi loge..(in proud tone ) kyunki aap bahut ingent ho..__Acp sir laughed and said in naughty tone; akhir dad kiska hun..(pulling his nose lovingly ) mere intelligent bete ka..(lovingly ) aur mai aapse promise karta hun aapke dad aapko kabhi khone nahi denge..aap kahi bhi chip jayo par mai aapke paas pahunch hi jaunga...(patting his cheek ) samjhe mere ingent bacche_

_Abhijeet smiled shyly...while Acp sir smiled on his son's innocene...__Rishav came inside : Bare papa aapke liye ek call aya hai..._

_Acp sir carresed Abhijeet's hair and said : mai Abhi aya..._

_Abhijeet looked at his Rishav bhaiya who was not interested in talking so he think something and said in sad tone : bhaiya mujhe bhook lagi hai.._

_Rishav smiled naughtily and after bringing carrot from kitchen he gave to Abhijeet while saying : ye le gajar khale...kyunki polar bear gajar hi khate hai.._

_Abhijeet in cute anger : mai Abhi hun...polal beal nahi..._

_Rishav : accha to fridge me kyun chipa tha...tu to pakka wahi hai.._

Abhijeet in cute irritation : mai polar bear nahi hun bhaiya...okay .. (he came in his senses listening Acp sir's voice)

Acp sir : Abhi mujhe pata hai tum yahi kahi ho...please bacche bahar ayo..Abhi...

Abhijeet : **Dad**

Acp sir's eyes filled with tear..a broad smile lit up on his face after seeing his half soul's face..he just open his arm..

Abhijeet smiled in tears and flung in his saviour's arm like a kid..he just hugged him tightly. ..very tightly...

Acp sir's tears were rolling down from cheek in happiness...he was hiding his son in chest like a precious thing but suddenly he felt Abhijeet's body was being heavy...he seperated Abhijeet from hug and Abhijeet dangled in his arm...

Acp sir in so much panic : Abhijeet. ..Abhijeet ankhe kholo...(he made sit Abhijeet with support of tree and opened his shirt's button to check his wound )

Acp in tears : oh god ghaw to kafi gehra hai... (he opened his coat and tied it very tightly around his wound )..i won't let nothing happen to u bacche... (kissing on his forehead ) tumhare dad tumhe kuch nahi hone denge..

He called daya and said in panic : Daya Abhijeet mil gaya hai..par uski halat theek nahi hai...mai tumhe location bhejta hun..tum please Ambulance leke jaldi pahuncho...(in worried tone ) haan jaldi..

Abhijeet still closing his eyes : Dad..aap aa gaye...mujhe pata tha...(in pain ) aap jaroor aoge..

Acp sir in tears : kaise nahi ata..mere bete ne jo bulaya tha.. (he put his hand around Abhijeet's shoulder who instantly put his head in unconscious ) ...

**End of the chapter...**

** jiya : Misses you sweeto in previous chapter**


	14. will he forgive me

**A/n : Samajh nahi aa raha hai aaplogo ko sorry kaise bolu..i know sorry enough nahi hai but please forgive me , and mai koi excuse nahi dungi iss baar cause i know excuse dene se kuch nahi hoga..par yaar seriasly mai inna wait nahi karwana chahti thi actually mere mobile me kuch problem tha but now it is okay so i promise abse regular update milengi aur ye story finish hone ke baad hi mai kahi jaungi..pakka wala promise**** Belated Happy birthday Aditya sir..i wish ki aap humesa aise hi shine karte raho...****Jiya : hello sweetheart yes my result has come..i got 70.6 percentage..not so much :(**

I was feeling ray of white light was falling on my face, I squeezed my eyes tightly to sleep more but wait..last day whole incident flshed Infront of my eyes..Yes, yes ..I was with my Dad ..how can i forget that beautiful day when I was being pampered by him.. when i was sleeping inside his embrace..he was carresing my hair, he was soothing me with his loving voice..I have craved for this so much and i get it ..

I have slowly opened my eyes wishing to see him first but my happiness vanished in thin air when i couldn't find him around..ray of fear passed through my spine ...so many thoughts were coming in my mind..**_Is he mad with me... will he never be able to forgive me ?_**But my trace of thought broke with Daya's concern and happy voice : Bhai..bhai aapko hos aa gaya ...(Daya held my hand tightly ) Bhai aap theek ho na...(in tension ) aapko pain to nahi ho raha na ?

Abhijeet nodded in no with smile and said in weak tone ; mai bilkul theek hun...(in winking tone ) pahle ki tarah dashing and hot..

Daya in sweet annoyed tone : Bhaiiiii...

Abhijeet in same tone : Dayaaaa

Daya in low teary tone : Bhai aapne hume bahut dara diya tha..pata hai aapko pure teen din baad hos aya hai...

Abhijeet in shocking tone : kya teen din...mai itne din tak so raha tha ?

Daya in teasing tone : For your kind information aap so nahi rahe the behos the...jaan nikal di thi aapne meri aur Dad ki..

Abhijeet looked around and realised he is in his room : Daya Mai apne room

Daya in smile : Dad ne doctor se kehkar aapko apne room me shift karwadiya... actually Doctor ne aapko out of danger declare kar diya tha isliye Dad aapke operation ke baad aapko yahan le aye..(in teasing tone) wo kya hai na ab dad ko bina apne favourite bete Ka chehra dekhe bina neend nahi ati..

Abhijeet tried to sit himself but he strain his wound and a hurtful "ahhhh " escape from his mouth..

Daya in panick while scolding him : Bhai wth yaar..aapne uthte hi stunt dikhana suru kar diye, i know aapko black belt milu hai but iska matlab ye nahi ki aap kabhi bhi apne move dikhane start ho jayo..

Daya made him half sit while putting pillow under his back : ab kaisa lag raha hai ?

Abhijeet in soft tone : chhotu i m fine yaar..kyun itna pareshan ho raha hai..

Daya in pain : kyunki aap mere bhai ho ..mere sabkuch aur mai aapko takleef me nahi dekh sakta...

Saying this he adverted his gaze, Abhijeet pulled his kiddo softly and made him sit beside him and said in ever concern tone : kya baat hai ..kyun pareshan hai mera chhotu ?

Daya trying to hide his expression and said in sad tone : kuch nahi bhai ..wo bas aapko injured halat me dekha tha to bahut dar gaya tha mai...(in tears ) agar hum time pe nahi pahuncte to pata nahi..

Abhijeet wiped his tears and squeezed his palm : par tu aa gaya tha na time pe aur Dad bhi..hai na..jo bhi hua use bhool ja please aur chal jaldi se apne bhai ko ek pyara sa chhotu special hug de de..

Daya smiled and hugged his brother carefully without hurting his wound..detatching from the hug , Daya said in excitement : Bhai mai abhi Dad ko call karta hun aur unhe good news deta hun ...

Abhijeet instantly: no please...(in shy tone ) i want to surprise him..

Daya in sweet smile : great idea bhai...bhai aap rest karo mai Abhi doctor ko phone karta hun wo ake apka ye drips hatwa denge aur aapke liye kuch khane ko lata hun..

Abhijeet in smile : okay my kiddo..(remembering something) Daya Aryan

Daya cutting him hurriedly : Bhai mai abhi call karke ata hun

* * *

Daya : Abhi to maine bhai ke sawal ko taal diya par kab tak mai unse sach chhupa paunga...(in pain ) in teeno dino me bahut kuch ho gaya..(in helpless tone ) kabhi na kabhi to bhai ko sach batana hi hoga.. (looking upward while talking to kanha jiii ) please partner mere bhai ki raksha karna...hum unhe almost kho Diya tha par ab dubara nahi kho sakte please...

Abhijeet in funny tone : Daya come on yaar itna serias face kyun banaya hua hai tune... doctor mera bas check up Kar rahe hai koi upsc ka interview nahi le rahe..

Daya just smiled little... Abhijeet shook his head in disappointed and said to doctor : Doctor please aaphi mere bhai ko bata dijiye ki mai puri tarah theek hun..warna wo aise hi muh banae rahega..

Doctor tried to say something but Daya signalled him secretly to keep quite , Daya in smile : bhai i know you are perfectly fine ..par aapko pata jai na mai aur Dad aapke liye kitne protective hai (Abhijeet smiled )..aap apna soup finsh karlo Mai Doctor siddhant ko bahar tak chhor ke ata hun..

Abhijeet busy in cooling soup replied: okay ...

Daya in panick tone : Doctor ab aap mujhe bataye bhai theek hai na..koi ghabrane wali baat to nahi hai ?

Sid : Daya tumhara bhai bilkul theek hai relax..par uske body se poison ka asar puri tarah se nahi Gaya hai..isliye use abhi bed rest ki bahut jaroorat hai..

Daya in afraid tone : Doctor sid koi khatra to nahi hai

Sid ; khatra tha par ab nahi hai.. Abhijeet ka hos me ana koi miracle se kam Nahi hai..uske body me jo poison inject kiya gaya tha wo itna toxic hai ki sirf 5 Percent log hi survive kar pate hai aur tumhara bhai unhi 5 Percent lucky logo me se hai...(pressing his shoulder ) ab ghabrane ki koi baat nahi bas iss baat ka dhyan rakhna ki ek week tak to wo apne bed se na uthe aur kisi bhi tarah ka stress na le..

Daya taking sigh of relief : Doctor sid thank you aur mai apne bhai ka dhyan bahut acche se rakhunga aapko koi complain ka mauka nahi dunga..

Doctor sid pat his back and left the house...

**In Night..**Acp sir came from bureau , Daya offered him water..he asked with some hope : Daya Abhi ko hos aya..

Daya in fake sad tone ; no Dad

Acp's face fell from sadness but he composed himself for his younger son and said in positive tone : are isme udas hone wali kya baat hai..tum ghabrayo mat wo jaldi hos me aega dekhna..

Daya hiding his smile : yess Dad i hope so...aao fresh ho jaye mai khana lagata hun..

Acp in low tone : okay ..mai Abhijeet ko ekbaar dekhke ata hun..

Daya hiding his excitement; jee Dad..

Acp sir went toward upstair and Daya text message to Abhijeet " Bhai Dad aapke kamre me aa rahe hai...be ready "

**End of this chapter...**

**Please Forgive me and review like before...i really need you guys..tace care all if you :)**


	15. peace

**A/n : so here is your next chapter guys..this chapter is the best chapter of story..I love while writing it..hope you guys also like our trio Milan..this is indeed a happy chapter with pure bond of father and sons..**

* * *

ACP sir changed his formal attire and came in Abhijeet's room..he slowly took step towards him and pecked on his forehead lovingly..sitting down beside him while holding his elder's son in his hand..he started to do conversation as he is..from three days...yes he regularly visit to his kid and used to talk with him and sharing all the things which he has stored from so long..he always overwhelmed when he shared his feelings with his son..inspire of knowing that later is unable to understand anything..but his heart say different..it says your son, your kiddo is listening everything what you wanted to convey... because he is your part of heart and it is easy to convey your message to later's heart.. isn't?

ACP sir chuckled in his own thought..being a hard core Cid officer..this things seems to be unbelievable for him but today his heart is ready to accept any miracle.. because he is not only ACP anymore..he is father too..and being a father, he just only craved for hugging his son tightly today..he didn't want anything..he just want to hear a magical word **Dad **from his son..he remembered how much he was feeling happy when Abhijeet called him **Dad **after an ages..but he also became scare remembering the haunted night when his Abhi, his baby was wincing in pain and he was not able to reduce his son's pain..

**_ACP sir patted Abhijeet's cheek : Abhijeet ankhe khuli Rakho.. please beta..._**

**_Abhijeet was feeling suffocation..he was having difficulty to breath properly because of lossing blood excessively...due to worst weather..Daya was taking time to reach near them.._**

**_Abhijeet in pain-filled-tears : Dad Maine...aapko ... itna hurt Kiya..isliye bhagwan mujhe punishment...aaaaahhh_**

**_ACP sir in pain and anger : chup bilkul chup..bahut bolne lage ho tum aaj Kal...(wiping his disobedient tears ) Mera Abhi kisiko sapne me bhi hurt Nahi Kar Sakta..aur Tumne koi dukh Nahi pahunchaya hai mujhe..(kissing on his forehead) tum aur Daya to meri lifeline ho..Meri jaan ho tumdono.._**

**_Abhijeet in subconscious: Dad mujhe..abhi Nahi...marna ...mujhe Aapke god me Sona hai Dad, mujhe Mera bacpan fir se ...jeeena hai Aapke Saath...Aapke haath se Mera favourite gajar Ka halwa Khana hai...aur fir chhotu ko chidana bhi hai to ki Mai aapka favourite Hun ...(little smile ) wo Nahi.._**

**_ACP sir laughed in tears and hold his son near his chest..he wanted to his his baby from cruel world..he wanted to protect his baby from everything.._**

**_Abhijeet in low tone : Dad Mai ye sab Kar paunga na..agar Mai mar gaya_**

**_ACP sir cutting him in pain : Abhiiii_**

**_Abhijeet like a scared kid : Dad mujhe Nahi marna please...(in tears )Mai aapko aur chhotu ko chhorkar Nahi Jana Chahta.._**

**_ACP sir feeling lump in his throat but he controlled that time and said in strong tone : aur Mai Apne bete ko Kahi Jane bhi Nahi dunga...Mai tumhe Kuch Nahi hone dunga Abhi Kuch bhi Nahi.._**

**_Abhijeet was feeling to lose himself but he was trying to remain open his eyes..he can seen his father's caring face, he was able to see his scared filled eyes and trembling moving lips but unable to understand anything..his eyes filled with drops of tears while lips carved into a smile when he saw his Rishav Bhaiya and Maa was calling him while opening their arms.._**

**_Abhijeet like an excited kid : Dad..wo log aa Gaye..(with sparkled in his eyes ) wo aa Gaye mujhe lene.._**

**_ACP sir in confuse tone : kaun beta.._**

**_Abhijeet wanted to say something but he felt his all energy drained up..his eyes started being heavy ...and breathing was heavy.._**

**_ACP became panick like hell seeing his condition ; Abhi...Abhi...Kya hua..baat Karo mujhse...talk to me...Abhi please..._****_ACP sir became shock when Abhijeet's closed his eyes and his hand slipped from ACP sir's hand.._**

**_ACP sir yelled in scared : Abhijeeeeet...Abhijeet utho tum mere Saath aisa Nahi Kar sakte...you can't cheat on your Dad...(jerking his body ) I said utho.._**

**_Daya came running like mad : Bhai...Dad Kya hua Bhai ko...(in tears ) Bhai ...Dekho Mai aa Gaya Hun na..ab sab theek ho jaega..._**

**_ACP sir in crying : Daya do something...ye Kuch response Nahi Kar Raha hai .._**

**_Daya's body felt electric current run through his body...he got freeze in his place_**

**_Daya shaking his head in fear : no it can't happen noooooo...(he kept his ear close to check his Bhai's heart beat but it was not beating anymore)...Bhai aap aisa Nahi Kar sakte... please uthiye...(shouting in tears ) please..._**

**_Doctor : let me check your brother.._****_Daya looked at his Bhai's face with watery eyes and moved a little so that doctor could check... Doctor check his pulse and heart beat with stethoscope..._****_ACP sir and Daya was looking at Doctor with somewhat hope and frightened gaze..._**

**_Doctor immediately : inki saanse chal rahi hai par blood loss Jada hone ki wajah se inki pulse rate bahut hi Kam hai...Hume jald se jald inhe hospital le Jana hoga.._****_And that's what they needed.._**

**_ACP sir and Daya felt that his heart came in their original position..they hurriedly shifted Abhijeet to ambulance.._**

**_Daya composing himself : Dad aap Bhai ke Saath hospital Jaye..Mai Aryan ko dhundta Hun.._****_(his heart wanted to live with his brother but he also can't a innocent in danger )_**

**_ACP sir feeling proud on his chhout sa Daya , he said in composed tone: okay Mai Baki team members ko bhejta Hun...(patting his younger son cheek ) apna khyal rakhna aur jaldi ana..(in emotional) I need you..._****_Daya nodded in tears and they hugged each other quickly..._**

ACP sir was lost in his world when he felt a soft hand on his palm..he instantly looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him with teary eyes..

Abhijeet with lot of love : Dad aapko Maine bahut pareshan Kiya na

ACP sir became numb ..he touched Abhijeet's face ...he was trying to believe that he is not watching any hallucinations...

Abhijeet in innocent teary tone : Dad Mai sach me Hun Aapka khwab Nahi..you can take me in your arm also..

ACP sir just pulled Abhijeet in tight hug...he couldn't stop his happy tears which started running down from his cheek..he hold Abhijeet tightly in his arm ...he was just waiting for this moment...oh..how much he prayed ...how much he wished to hold his baby in his arm..

ACP sir in overwhelming tears : Abhi Mera baccha...(he cupped his face and kissed on his forehead )...tum theek ho na bacche..koi pain to Nahi ho Raha ( Abhijeet shook his head in with tears , ACP sir hold his both hands and kissed on it )...teen din se Mai iss pal Ka intejar Kar Raha tha abhi ki kab tumhe Apne seeene se lagaunga Mai..kab firse Apne bacche ke mooh se Dad sununga Mai...

Abhijeet's eyes brimming with tears..he kept his head on ACP sir's chest : m sorry ... aapko itna wait karwane ke liye Dad..

ACP sir closed his teary eyes in peace , he said in pain ; ab firse Kabhi mujhe Dad bolna band mat karna abhi..agar mujhse gussa ho to bhale mujhse fight Kar Lena par mujhse mere pita hone Ka hak mat cheenna..ek pita sab Kuch seh Sakta hai par Apne baccho Ka nafrat Nahi..

Abhijeet heart filled with guilt, he remembered all the moments when he insulted his Dad, did misbehave with him..he joint his hand Infront of his father while lowering down his head..

ACP sir instantly holding his hand : Abhijeet beta ye Kya Kar rahe ho tum..ye sab Karne ki jaroorat Nahi hai..

Abhijeet in guilt : jaroorat hai dad..maine humesa aapko hurt Kiya hai..ye jante hue ki aap Rishav Bhaiya se kitne attached the fir bhi Maine unki maut ke liye aapko blame Kiya..Meri Galti pe Saja dene Ka hak cheena hai Maine Aapse..sabke samne insult kiya Maine Aapka..Daya aur Aapke beech misunderstanding ki wajah bhi Mai Hun...Maine Aapse ek Nahi dono beto ko itne Saal dur rakha...Kabhi aapko samajhne ki kosis Nahi ki..Ulta humesa aapko kasoorwar thehraya...

His voice started choking : Maine Galti Nahi gunah Kiya hai dad..maine ek Baar Nahi Kai Baar Dil dukhaya hai Aapka..(he started crying ) Mai iss duniya Ka sabse Bura beta Hun..sabse Bura Bhai Hun..Mai bahut Bura Hun dad..Mai Aapke maafi ke layak Nahi Hun..aur Nahi Aapke bete hone ke...

ACP sir in pain took Abhijeet in hug...he could feel how much he is feeling guilty ...how much his son in pain..he caress his hair and said in lovable tone : tum sabse acche ho Abhi..sabse pyare bete bhi aur sabse pyare Bhai bhi..aur khabardar Jo Tumne mere bacche ko aur rulaya..

Abhijeet speak in tears : Dad

ACP sir cutting him while clearing his face : shhh bahut bol liya Tumne ...mujhe aajke din Apne bete ko jee Bhar ke pyar Karna hai bas..aur I promise Kal Mai tumhari sari baate sununga..

Abhijeet feeling so much lucky that he has got world's best father, he said in teary smile: I love you Dad..

ACP sir in beautiful smile : Love u too ..(he laid beside Abhijeet who keep his head on his father's arm unknowingly )

Abhijeet in excited smile : Dad aapko pata hai jab subah Mujhe hos Aya tha to chhotu ekdam baccho ki Tarah khus ho gaya tha..aapko yakeen Nahi hoga wo aaj kitchen me Gaya Pahli Baar aur itni acchi soup banati usne..it was awesome...aur fir pata hai jab doctor Meri drips Nikal Raha Tha to usne doctor ko Kya bola...

ACP sir who was just engrossed in seeing his kid glowing face after a long time asked smilingly : Kya...

Abhijeet in chuckle ; yahi ki agar mujhe pain hua to wo unhe chhorega Nahi...hahaha... doctor Ka chehra dekhne layak tha...bechara ...aur fir humne na

ACP sir was carresing his son's hair who was busy in telling everything what had happened like a kid ..he didn't realise when his father's magical hand started working and he slept while talking..ACP sir felt so much sooth in his heart seeing his baby sleeping in his arm..he was feeling that he got every happiness today...he kissed on Abhijeet's forehead softly and covered him from blanket

Daya who was watching all this from doorstep have happy tears in his eyes..ACP sir noticed his small baby who left ..ACP sir put Abhijeet's head on pillow carefully without disturbing his son's peaceful sleep and came to his younger son who was sitting in lawn ...he kept his hand on his kiddo's shoulder who instantly wiped his tears..

Daya without turning back : Dad aap aa Gaye..Kaisa laga aapko surprise...aap mujhpe gussa mat hoyega ye Bhai Ka hi idea tha..

ACP sir : Daya idhar Dekho..

Daya turned toward him but still looking down : yes Dad

ACP sir sat beside him and opened his arm , Daya looked at Acp sir for moment then throw himself in his father's hug...ACP sir warpped his toddler in soothing shell planting a soft kiss on his forehead...

Daya in tears : Dad I missed you..

ACP sir just hold him more tightly instead of giving reply...Daya who became calm in hug said in cute tone ; Dad bhook lag rahi hai mujhe..aaj aap khilaoge mujhe please?

ACP sir in happy years : ye bhi koi poochne ki baat hai..mere gudde ko Mai jaroor khilaunga..

Daya in shy rushed from there saying : Dad Mai Aapka dining pe wait Kar Raha Hun..

ACP sir laughed wholeheartedly seeing his kid's cute antic , he whispered in smile : it was the best day for me..thank you bhagwan mujhe meri khusiyan fir se lautane ke liye...

**End of this chapter**


	16. confrontation

Abhijeet came downstairs and a beautiful smile crept on his face seeing his world's two most important person. He move closer toward dinning table where ACP sir and Daya having breakfast.

ACP sir didn't notice Abhijeet and said in tense tone : Daya hum kab tak ye baat usse chupaenge..?

Abhijeet instantly asked : kaun si baat Dad ...( ACP and Daya both looked at him with somewhat fear ) aap dono mujhse Kuch chhupa rahe hai na.

Daya trying to handle the situation: Nahi Bhai aisi koi baat Nahi hai..hum to bas case ke bare me baat Kar rahe the .

ACP trying to be naughty : Nahi Abhijeet Daya jhoot bol Raha hai..hum tumhare bare me baat Kar rahe the.

Abhijeet raising his eyebrow : mere bare me ...kaun si baat ?

ACP in smirking tone : kyun Daya bata du ( Daya was giving him "what's happening" wala look )...ye Daya bol raha tha ki usne Apne liye Bhabhi dhundhna suru Kar Diya hai ...

Abhijeet who was going to sit , stand straight and expelled in shock : Kya...chhotu !!!!!!!!

Daya was looking at his Dad with open mouth , he was not believing that his Dad made him scapegoat...

Daya : Bhai..

Abhijeet in sweet anger : kiddo Maine tujhe bhola bhala Masoom baccha samjha tha par Tu to ekdam Ranjeet types nikla..

Daya was making like puppy face who has been trapped by his father .. Awwww poor baby was getting sunbbed from his big bro without his any fault and he also couldn't defend himself..

ACP sir who was still managing his laugh now burst out in laughing listening Abhijeet's comment and Daya's expression...

Duo looked each other with embarrassing smile...

Daya ; Bhai Dad ko hi bahu ki bahut jaldi hai..unhone hi Bola tha Aapke liye ek acchi si ladki dhundhne ke liye..(hiding his naughtiness) aur ab pakre Jane par mujhe fasa Diya inhone..

ACP sir looked at him with surprising look..he was unaware that his small baby is so much naughty..

Abhijeet in shy : guys stop it...can we talk on some other topic please..

ACP sir and Daya chuckled ...

Abhijeet stretched his hand to take jug but he get jerk on his wound.

Bhai.. Kya Kar rahe ho aap...ho Gaya na pain..mujhe Nahi bol sakte the Pani dene ?

Aur Tumne neeche ane ko kisne Kaha tha...hum tumhara breakfast upar le ate na beta..kyun exert Kar rahe ho khudko..

Abhijeet in smile : Dad..chhotu...theek Hun Mai... please aaplog itna tension mat lijiye...

Daya in stubborn tone : mujhe Kuch Nahi Sunna..aap abhi mere Saath room me ja rahe hai... that's final..

Abhijeet : no.. Dad please, mujhe aap dono ke Saath breakfast Karni hai please...(in kiddish tone ) Uske baad I promise Mai room me rest karunga.. please maan Jaye na..

ACP sir in soft tone : okay par Uske baad no more jid..

Abhijeet nodded happily while Daya shook his head seeing his Bhai's antics..

Trio took their breakfast in small chit chat ...Abhijeet move back in his room like an obedient boy..

Daya giving him meds : Bhai ye last tablet hai..

Abhijeet making faces: chhotu ye bahut karwi hai yaar.. please ye chhor de..

Daya : Dad

Abhijeet snatching the tablet while grumbling : huh Dad Ka chamcha...(gulping the tablet ) le ki Maine Ab khus ?

Daya pulling his cheek : bahut khus (Abhijeet slap on his hand angrily )...awww Bhai aap gusse me kitne cute lagte ho Yaar..

Abhijeet chuckled , he noticed Daya's formal : chhotu Tu bhi bureau jaa Raha hai ?

Daya ; Haan Bhai but sirf half Day ke liye..

Abhijeet : Daya half day kyun, Tu Dad Ke Saath pure din rehna...humdono gayab rahenge to bahut pressure hoga unpe..

Daya : okay par aap promise karo ki agar aap theek Nahi mehsoos hoga to aap mujhe call karoge..

Abhijeet in smile : promise !

Abhijeet : Daya uss case Ka kya hua, Aryan ne wo pendrive diya na tumlogo ko..wo gang pakra Gaya Kya ?

The glass fell down from Daya's hand with the sudden question. sorry wo Galti se...Mai abhi utha deta Hun..

Abhijeet hold his hand : chhotu Kya Kar Raha hai Tu..kaanch lag jaegi tujhe...yahan baith Tu..(placing hand on his cheek ) kiddo Kya baat hai. Teri tabeeyat theek hai na..

Daya composing himself : Haan Bhai mujhe Kya hoga..Mai bilkul theek Hun..oh god 9 bajne wale hai..mujhe nikalna hoga...(hugging him quickly) saam ko milta Hun Mai Aapse..bye..

Abhijeet : bye..dhyan rakhna apna

Daya in small smile : aap bhi..(he left out from there )

Abhijeet : ab to pakka yakeen ho Gaya ki ye dono mujhse Kuch chhupa rahe hai..jab bhi Mai Aryan ke bare me poochta Hun dono hi baat ko Taal dete hai..(in fear ) wo theek to hoga na..mujhe pata Karna hi hoga akhir chal Kya Raha hai..

He looked determine and called someone..

* * *

**In Bureau**Dcp in disappointment : mujhe tumse ye ummed Nahi thi pradyuman..tumhari wajah se itna bara case CID ke haath se Nikal Gaya..ab pata Nahi crime branch wale iss case ko kaise deal karenge..

ACP : I am really sorry sir..humne to Puri kosis ki thi case ko Sahi Tarah se deal Karne ki par achanak se senior inspector Abhijeet pe hamla ho Gaya aur Saath me Aryan ki kidnapping bhi..Aryan ke Saath Saath un logo ke haath me wo pendrive bhi lag Gaya jiske liye Abhishek ne apni Jaan de Di..(in low tone ) I m really sorry sir mujhe bahut Jada careful Hona Chahiye tha par Mai..I m failed this time .

Dcp sir : ACP pradyuman can never be failed..Mai tumhe bahut acche se janta Hun jab tak tum asli mujrim Ka pata Nahi Laga Lete tab tak tum saanti se Nahi baithte..I m dam sure tumhe uss gang leader ke bare me sab pata hai... pradyuman please tell me Kya baat hai Jo Tumne itni asani se ye case Apne haath se Jane Diya..

Kahi ye sab Abhijeet se ( Acp's silent face gave him all answer )...in sab ki wajah Abhijeet hai na pradyuman ?...tum Apne professional work me kabse personal hone lage ho ACP..

ACP in sarcastic tone : jabse mujhe ye pata Chala hai ki uss gang Ka leader pragyav hai..jab se mujhe ye pata Chala hai ki hospital me Abhijeet ke body me jehar inject Karne wala pragyav tha...

Dcp in shock : pragyav..Rishav Ka katil pragyav...

ACP in pain : Haan mere Rishav Ka katil pragyav ...USS wakt police department ki ijjat bachane ke liye Aapne aur DIG sir ne kisiko Nahi bataya ki jiss aadmi ki wo demand Kar Raha hai wo already mar chuka hai..agar ye baat pragyav ko pata hota to aaj Mera beta Rishav mere Saath hota...aap Abhijeet ko acche se jante hai sir, agar usse iss baat ki bhanak bhi Lagi to wo Kya Kar baithega..Mai apna ek beta pahle hi kho chuka Hun ab Mai dusre ko khone ki halat Me Nahi Hun sir..Rishav ki maut abhi tak mere seene pe bojh hai agar Abhijeet had Daya Kisi ko bhi Kuch hua to Mai mar jaunga sir...

Dcp : pradyuman Tum itne kamjor kabse ho gaye..tumhari bahaduri ki kasam to Puri Cid team khati hai..

ACP sir avoiding his question ; sir aaj tak Maine hajaro case solve kiye hai agar ek case solve Nahi hua to koi toofan Nahi aa jaega..maaf kijiyega sir Mai iss case par kaam Nahi Kar Sakta...agar aapko iss baat se problem hai to aap mujhe suspend Kar sakte hai..

Dcp : pradyuman kaisi baate Kar rahe ho tum..I can understand your fear...aur Mai bhool Gaya tha ki ACP pradyuman bhale hi bahut brave hai par ek pita Apne bacche ko khone se Darta hai.. Don't worry iss baat Ka pata na hi Abhijeet ko hoga na Daya ko...

ACP in teary smile : Thank you sir

**In Evening...**ACP sir and Daya both came in home ..Daya came Abhijeet's room but the bed was empty..he knocked the washroom but found it also empty..his heart missed a beat finding Abhijeet no where .

**End of this chapter****A/n : Thank you so much guys for your precious reviews...so where is Abhijeet ?****will try to update soon..take care buddies :)**


End file.
